


Direzioni diverse

by Tone88



Series: Direzioni diverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tone88/pseuds/Tone88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si tirarono le coperte fin sopra la testa, sdraiate tanto vicine che le loro gambe si intrecciavano. Il respiro di Meddie le solleticava la guancia. Era calda, sua sorella; un caldo piacevole, quel dolce tepore che nessun pupazzo le aveva mai donato. Era viva.<br/>L'Elfa era lontana, e anche il cane. Quella cappa le proteggeva, lì niente avrebbe potuto raggiungerle.<br/><i>Screeeek.</i><br/>Tranne quello scricchiolio. Andromeda le prese la mano.<br/>«Saremo sempre insieme, noi due.» le sussurrò Bellatrix, per tranquillizzarla «Un giorno andremo a vivere in una grande casa, con un giardino, e senza nessun rumore.»<br/>La stretta si allentò; Bellatrix intrecciò le proprie dita con quelle di Meddie, impedendole di ritrarre la manina.<br/>«Giuramelo.»<br/>«Lo giuro.» mugugnò lei, con un sonoro sbadiglio.<br/>Bellatrix chiuse gli occhi. Per quella notte non sarebbero giunti altri incubi. Non era più sola.<br/><b>STORIA SOSPESA PER LUTTO</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Direzioni diverse

**Author's Note:**

> Personaggi, luoghi, nomi e tutto ciò che deriva dalla trama ufficiale da cui ho elaborato la seguente storia non mi appartengono ma sono di proprietà di J. K. Rowling che ne detiene tutti i diritti. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro e, viceversa, gli elementi di mia invenzione, non esistenti in "Harry Potter", appartengono solo a me.
> 
>  
> 
> PRIMA DI INIZIARE, ALCUNE NOTE:
> 
> Avevo già postato questa fanfiction, tanto tempo fa, col vecchio titolo "Il coraggio di scegliere". Non so se sperare che qualcuno se la ricordi o meno. XD Cancellata da EFP in seguito ad un tremendo blocco dello scrittore, è rimasta nella mio HD esterno per anni e anni. Era un secolo che mi proponevo di finirla, eppure continuavo a rimandare; probabilmente, ancora non era il momento giusto. Ora l'ho ripresa in mano, ho revisionato i capitoli, aggiunto, tolto, una specie di bonifica… ed è nato ciò che state per leggere. Se qualcuno ricorda la vecchia versione (che era davvero brutta brutta, devo far sparire tutti i file XD) noterà delle pesanti modifiche, ma la storia rimane sempre la stessa. Per citare [Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3305820&i=1), direi che _è solo un po' più grande e un po' più vecchia, proprio come la sua scompigliata autrice._
> 
> Come ho già spiegato, la trama di questa storia è stata ideata tanto tempo fa, addirittura prima dell'uscita del settimo libro. Nel revisionarla, ho cercato di renderla il più possibile conforme al canon attuale, e ci sono riuscita… tranne che per un paio di particolari, uno piccolo e uno grande. Quello piccolo è che l'aspetto fisico di Andromeda e Ted è diverso da quello descritto nei libri; come saranno, lo vedrete nella storia. Quello grande è che Severus e Lily non si conoscevano prima di Hogwarts: la loro storyline si incastrava con troppe cose per una modifica così pesante, e forse nei suoi riguardi il Severus dei primi capitoli potrebbe risultare OOC. In ogni caso, successivamente la loro storia si ricongiunge a quella dei libri. Ne approfitto anche per precisare che in linea di massima non prendo in considerazione le interviste post-settimo e tutte le informazioni date da Pottermore, e che userò i nomi originali.
> 
>  
> 
> **Per chi non avesse ben presente le varie parentele all'interno della famiglia Black, lascio qui il link[all'albero genealogico rilasciato dalla Rowling](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/9/9d/Black_family_tree_removed.jpg). <3**
> 
>  
> 
> Per esigenze di trama ho "invecchiato" alcuni personaggi rispetto alla loro età ufficiale. I Malandrini, Lily e Severus sono del '56. Relugus è del '58, Cygnus e Druella (i genitori delle sorelle Black) sono del 1930. Secondo la Rowling, Cygnus è nato nel 1938, ma se così fosse stato avrebbe avuto Bellatrix a soli tredici anni. XD Lo stesso discorso vale per Pollux, che immagino del 1900. Rodolphus è parecchio più grande di Bellatrix, 1932, perché mi piaceva l'idea che fosse quel Lestrange citato a scuola con Tom Riddle e l'ho sfruttata ai fini della trama. Rabastan ha sei anni meno di lui. Tra le date, c'è un piccolo errore: Tom Riddle finisce la scuola nel '44 e non nel '45 perché avevo calcolato così, essendo nato nel 1926, ma all'epoca non sapevo che chi non aveva undici anni entro il 1 settembre venisse rimandato all'anno successivo. L'ho lasciato perché cambiarlo avrebbe sconvolto tutta la trama. Perdonatemi la svista. XD
> 
> Ho inserito il rating rosso e avvisi come contenuti forti perché servono. La fanfiction però non sarà interamente incentrata su tematiche delicate, ci sono ampie parti molto leggere, soprattutto quelle ambientate durante la giovinezza dei personaggi. Andando avanti, i toni si faranno più cupi. La storia in sé riguarda le sorelle Black/Ted Tonks/giovani Mangiamorte/Malandrini, l'antefatto invece è su Walburga, Alphard, Druella, Cygnus e Orion, l'ho diviso in più parti perché era molto lungo.
> 
> Siete arrivati alla fine delle note? XD Congratulazioni! Ora non posso che augurarvi buona lettura. Sono molto legata a questa storia e spero sul serio che vi piaccia. <3 <3 <3 <3

**__**

**_Dedicata a Giulia. Grazie per avermi aiutato col restyling e per tutto._ **  
  


_**Antefatto** _

**_1941_**

«Guarda che spettacolo!»  
La ragazzina di fronte a Druella alzò gli occhi al soffitto stellato della Sala Grande; sorrise all'amica e, con un gesto aggraziato, si accarezzò la lunga treccia bionda e la gemma al centro del fiocco verde che la teneva ferma scintillò sotto la luce delle candele. A disagio, Druella si tormentò i propri, di capelli, e le dita le si impigliarono in quella massa di crespo. Sua madre li aveva pettinati per mezz'ora, quella mattina, e ne aveva raccolti un po' in una mezza coda, in alto. Niente da fare, erano rimasti un cespuglio. La bambina con la treccia tornò a rivolgersi all'amica; rapida, Druella abbassò lo sguardo al piatto vuoto, prima che si accorgesse che le stava guardando il nastro. Le sarebbe piaciuto averlo, anche solo per un po'.  
«Mia sorella ha detto che una volta ha visto l'arcobaleno.» bisbigliò. Per quello che aveva sentito dello Smistamento, era abbastanza sicura che si chiamasse Melanie Seymour. E più che sicura che per sette anni avrebbe dovuto condividere il dormitorio con lei, i suoi nastri per capelli e i suoi vestiti meravigliosi.  
«HUFFLEPUFF!»  
Gli studenti al penultimo tavolo a destra si alzarono per applaudire il nuovo compagno appena smistato; un mare di nero inframmezzato da qualche testa bionda o rossa. Almeno, a scuola si indossava la divisa. Druella lisciò la manica della propria; per quanti incantesimi avessero usato per cercarla di farla apparire in buono stato, a confronto con le altre appariva grigia. Si morse il labbro; con un po' di fortuna, nessuno ci avrebbe badato. Non più di tanto.  
«Psst, Cecilia.» Melanie richiamò l'attenzione dell'amica sull'ultima ragazzina rimasta da smistare.  
«Zealey, Francine.» il professor Dumbledore arrotolò la pergamena con i nomi e la infilò in una tasca dell'ampio abito viola. Seduta sullo sgabello, il Cappello Parlante ben calato sugli occhi, la bambina dondolava i piedi.  
«RAVENCLAW!»  
Incurante dell'applauso, Druella sogghignò. _«SLYTHERIN!»_ L'urlo del Cappello Parlante ancora le riecheggiava nelle orecchie. _«Una ragazzina ambiziosa.»_ le aveva sussurrato _«Non ho dubbi.»_  
Il silenzio calò sulla Sala Grande, e l'uomo al centro del tavolo degli insegnanti si alzò. Calvo e magrolino, sembrava stesse per svenire da un momento all'altro.  
«A tutti i miei studenti, bentornati e benvenuti. Sono immensamente lieto di augurarvi un buon anno scolastico in quella che, specie in questi tempi difficili, vi assicuro sarà per voi un'oasi di pace e serenità. Mi rivolgo soprattutto a coloro che sono cresciuti tra i Babbani, qui sarete al sicuro da qualsiasi minaccia. Io sono il professor Armando Dippet, vostro Preside…» trattenendosi dallo sbadigliare, Druella si specchiò nel piatto d'oro, quella voce monotona divenuta solo un sottofondo fastidioso. Lo stomaco le borbottava, stava morendo di fame; al ricordo di tutti i dolci sul carrello che non aveva potuto nemmeno toccare, sospirò. Quell'idiota di Lionel Egerton, nel suo scompartimento, aveva trovato la faccenda molto divertente; per il pranzo, i suoi le avevano dato pane con _qualcosa_. Non aveva trovato il coraggio di aprirlo davanti a lui, già l'aveva presa in giro abbastanza.  
Accanto a un altro ragazzino, Lionel ridacchiava ancora; se solo fosse stata un po' più alta e robusta, gli avrebbe volentieri cancellato quell'odioso ghigno dalla faccia a suon di schiaffi. Sbuffò. Un altro che avrebbe dovuto sopportare per sette anni. Qualche posto più in là, spiccavano i ricci dorati di suo fratello Alexander. Sguaiato, il ragazzo sbadigliò senza schermarsi la bocca, il gomito appoggiato sul tavolo a sorreggergli la testa ciondolante. Disgustata, Druella si concentrò sul gesticolare del Preside. Con quel selvaggio tra i piedi, i motivi di vergogna non le sarebbero mancati. Come se di solito scarseggiassero. Almeno, poteva rendersi utile picchiando Lionel.  
«Vi prego di non scoraggiarvi alla prima difficoltà. I nostri insegnanti saranno ben lieti di aiutarvi a superare ogni possibile scoglio, affinché…»  
Il discorso del Preside non era abbastanza interessante per distrarla dai suoi turbamenti. Strizzò gli occhi, per impedire alle lacrime di scendere, e represse un singhiozzo.  
_«Siate fieri del vostro sangue.»_ li ammoniva sempre suo padre. Ma cosa contava il sangue quando tutto il resto mancava?  
«E con questo, vi auguro buon appetito e ancora un felice anno qui a Hogwarts.»  
Con un sorriso cordiale, il Preside si accomodò. Nell'ispirare, un profumo insolito arrivò alle narici di Druella. Profumo di cibo.  
Sgranò gli occhi, senza fiato di fronte alla moltitudine di pietanze che aveva riempito i piatti. Bistecche grondanti di condimento, pudding, salsicce, verdure di ogni tipo, arrosti... tutto attorno a lei, le manine dei primini si allungarono per prendere un po' di tutto. Non avevano torto, doveva essere buonissimo. Proprio sotto il suo naso, una Shepherd's Pie aspettava solo che lei vi affondasse il cucchiaio. Si bloccò, la mano ferma a mezz'aria; non avrebbe dovuto cedere, cibo del genere l'avrebbe mangiato tutti i giorni. Non era il caso di saziarsi, non subito.  
Ritirò il braccio. Intanto, Alexander agguantò una coscia di pollo; nell'altra mano brandiva la forchetta con infilzata una salsiccia mezza divorata. Si leccò il grasso che gli colava sulle labbra e diede un altro morso, la carne che veniva via a brandelli. Druella arricciò il naso; a vederlo, pareva davvero morto di fame. Socchiuse gli occhi, gli odori dei cibi che la stordivano. Non era una giustificazione per ingozzarsi in quel modo indecente, ma a casa non aveva mai visto nulla di tanto succulento.  
«Ehi, non ti piace niente?»  
Era la ragazzina di nome Cecilia; Druella scosse la testa e, prima che qualcun altro potesse notare il suo piatto vuoto, si servì una patata al forno. Con la forchetta la ridusse in pezzi minuscoli, il chiacchiericcio dei ragazzi che accompagnava i suoi gesti. Ne infilzò una piccolissima parte e la masticò fino a ridurla in poltiglia. Buona, doveva essere stata cotta con della carne. Forse agnello. Avrebbe potuto prenderne un pezzo, solo un pochino, non le avrebbe guastato l'appetito. Strinse i denti. Attendeva quel momento da quando era salita sul treno, sarebbe stata una stupida a rovinare tutto. Ne mangiò ancora un po'. Con un tintinnio, Lionel Egerton lasciò cadere le posate nel piatto vuoto; anche il Preside aveva quasi finito. Si portò alla bocca un altro pezzo di patata, contò fino a dieci e iniziò a masticarlo. Era una questione di minuti.  
«Ehi, è sparito!»  
Un bambino col naso schiacciato protestò nel ritrovarsi il piatto immacolato; Druella sorrise, e apparvero i dolci. La treccia e il nastro di Melanie ora erano nascosti da una pila di ciambelle, la glassa colorata che rifletteva la luce; lì accanto, faceva bella mostra di sé una catasta di bignè, la pasta tanto sottile e soffice che se ne intravedeva il ripieno. Cioccolato e crema. Si voltò tanto in fretta che i muscoli del collo le dolevano; un ragazzo più grande di lei si stava già tagliando una fetta di torta al cioccolato. Qua e là, innumerevoli zuppiere contenevano montagne vaporose di gelato. Aprì la bocca, incapace di contenersi di fronte a tutto ciò che fino a quel momento aveva solo sognato. Dimentica dei compagni che la circondavano si sporse sulla sedia, arraffò quattro ciambelle, due bignè e si tagliò a sua volta una fetta di torta, il coltello che vi sprofondava come se fosse stata di burro. Molto meglio dei dolci confezionati del carrello sul treno.  
La addentò; si scioglieva sulla lingua. Forse era addirittura più buona di quelle che aveva visto nella vetrina della pasticceria Fortescue. La finì in un paio di forchettate e attaccò il bignè alla crema. Con la fame che aveva, avrebbe provato tutto. Doveva solo sbrigarsi.  
«Ma tu mangi solo dolci?»  
Una vocina infantile la riportò alla realtà; il ragazzino che le era seduto al fianco fissava ora lei e ora il suo piatto, sorridendo curioso. Il nero della divisa nuova di zecca contrastava col pallore della pelle, quel rosa chiaro di chi fa il bagno tutti i giorni. Druella arrossì. Che idiota, si era tanto ingozzata da essersi fatta notare. Il bambino allargò il sorriso.  
«Cygnus Black, piacere.» si presentò, con la mano tesa.  
Suo fratello le aveva parlato dei Black; a suo dire, infestavano tutta Hogwarts, dall'alto della loro bellezza e dei loro soldi. _«Si credono 'sto cazzo.»_ aveva aggiunto, con uno sputo in terra. Invidioso.  
«Druella Rosier.»  
Timida, gli strinse la mano; con l'altra, giocherellò ancora con una ciocca di capelli. Alexander era ancora concentrato col cibo, rideva come un cretino assieme ai suoi amici. Meglio così. Se l'avesse vista parlare con un tipo come Cygnus, avrebbe rovinato tutto, ne era sicura. Il bambino sogghignò.  
«E allora, perché mangi solo dolci?» ripeté, insistente come solo un ragazzino viziato può essere. Lei alzò le spalle, sempre più rossa, e tornò a dedicarsi ai bignè, i movimenti più rigidi di prima. Colpa di Cygnus, non le staccava gli occhi di dosso. Neri e anonimi, separati da un nasino troppo infantile. Inghiottì. E aveva anche il viso quadrato. A guardarlo, non aveva nulla della bellezza dei Black di cui tanto si favoleggiava. Chissà cosa aveva visto in loro suo fratello.  
«Non vedevo l'ora di arrivare a Hogwarts, sai? Cosa ti hanno regalato quando è arrivata la lettera?»  
«Non ricordo.» borbottò, tra un boccone e l'altro; se non avesse mangiato più in fretta, il banchetto sarebbe finito senza darle la possibilità di assaggiare tutto.  
«A me quattro modellini di drago e un bel libro che spiega tutte le razze. Mi piacerebbe vederne uno dal vivo. A te no?»  
«Sì, forse…»  
Si allungò e prese una zuppiera di gelato; menta, crema e stracciatella. Ne versò una generosa quantità nel piatto e lo stuzzicò col cucchiaino, incerta se portarselo alla bocca o no. Per anni, l'aveva visto solo in mano ad altri bambini. Lo leccò con la punta della lingua e rabbrividì; era freddo sul serio! E squisito. Lo divorò alla svelta, ansiosa di provare altri gusti.  
«Guarda che così ti senti male.» Cygnus ridacchiava, del tutto dimentico del cibo. Sul suo piatto, una montagna di gelato si stava sciogliendo. Il cucchiaino di Druella mancò il bersaglio e sbatté contro il piatto; lui doveva essere uno di quei bambini che abitualmente passeggiavano per Diagon Alley con in mano un cono gigantesco. Che almeno la lasciasse mangiare in pace.  
«Mio padre dice che sto diventando troppo grande per quei giochi. Lui vorrebbe che leggessi il Daily Prophet, ma è noioso…» sbuffò «Mi ha detto che se lo leggo tutto almeno la domenica mi regala dieci Galeoni, ma proprio non ci riesco.»  
Druella alzò gli occhi al cielo. Più in là, c'era del gelato ai frutti di bosco e al cioccolato che nessuno aveva toccato; si allungò, la punta delle sue dita che sfiorava appena il bordo della zuppiera. Ma perché era così piccola!  
«Mamma gli ha detto di lasciarmi stare, che ho i miei tempi. Quando ho bisogno di soldi, li chiedo a lei. Aspetta…» a Cygnus fu sufficiente tendere la mano per prendere ciò che le serviva. Fece per porgerle il tutto e aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se fosse indeciso sul da farsi; imbarazzato, gliene rovesciò tre mestoli nel piatto. Petulante, ma gentile.  
«Grazie.» mugugnò lei, di nuovo rossa. Forse era un'impressione, ma anche le guance di Cygnus le parvero più rosee.  
«E di che. Sei piccina. Ma davvero hai undici anni?»  
«Li ho compiuti a marzo.» rispose. Cygnus annuì.  
«Io a giugno.» spiegò «Il compleanno più bello della mia vita, sono venuti tutti. Ho ricevuto un sacco di regali. Mio padre invece mi ha aperto un conto alla Gringott. Adesso però non posso toccarlo, dice che è per quando sarò grande.» Cygnus storse la bocca; per evitare altre domande imbarazzanti, Druella lo anticipò.  
«Non mi piacciono molto le feste.» buttò lì, con la bocca piena di gelato. Alex era ancora distratto; se solo avesse ascoltato uno stralcio di quella conversazione, avrebbe preso a pugni Cygnus fino a farlo sanguinare. Non voleva. Non la stava prendendo in giro.  
«Neanche a me, in realtà. Solo quelle dei bambini.»  
Il cucchiaino di Druella affondò nel nulla; il Preside si era alzato, il banchetto era terminato. Peccato, però, avrebbe voluto mangiare di più. Stiracchiandosi, si rizzò in piedi a sua volta, diretta verso il Prefetto che faceva cenno di avvicinarsi. Suo fratello le aveva spiegato come funzionasse, li avrebbe condotti alla Sala Comune. Cygnus ancora le trotterellava dietro, il suo cicaleccio divenuto ormai una presenza costante.  
«I miei ne organizzano altre, di feste, con quelli del Ministero. Sono noiosissime, per fortuna devo solo scendere a salutare gli ospiti.» disse. Druella si guardò intorno. Quell'anno erano in quindici; otto maschi e sette femmine, tra cui Melanie e Cecilia. E lei era la più bassa di tutti.  
«Mio padre lavora all'Applicazione per la Legge Magica, e dice che non è mai troppo presto per conoscere contatti utili. A proposito, che lavoro fa il tuo?»  
Nell'immaginare suo padre sistemare la finestra dell'ufficio di quello di Cygnus, il gelato le risalì su per l'esofago.  
«Non lo so, non ne parla mai.»  
Cygnus le appoggiò la mano sulla spalla.  
«Lo so, neanche il mio mi dà mai retta. Dice che sono troppo piccolo per…»  
«Preferirei che taceste mentre io parlo, o sarò costretto a togliervi punti.» il Prefetto scrutò il gruppo dei primini con un'occhiata penetrante. Cygnus, l'unico con la bocca aperta, avvampò, e alcuni ridacchiarono. Nell'incrociare i suoi occhi scuri, Druella si nascose il viso col dorso della mano. Forse era anche più bianco di Cygnus, ma a lui quel colorito donava; con quel portamento sicuro e quel sorriso beffardo appena accennato, poteva essere pallido quanto voleva.  
«Ora, vi insegnerò la strada per la nostra Sala Comune. Badate di tenerla a mente, il castello è molto vasto e potreste perdervi.» si voltò e, con un ampio movimento del braccio, fece cenno a tutti di seguirlo. Ancora imbambolata, Druella non si mosse.  
«Ehi, vieni.»  
Cygnus la tirò per la manica, ed entrambi trotterellarono per raggiungere gli altri. Si lasciarono alle spalle il soffitto stellato della Sala Grande per infilarsi in un corridoio pieno di armature. Il ragazzino gettò uno sguardo alle spalle del Prefetto, come ad accertarsi che non lo riprendesse di nuovo. Alex le aveva parlato di lui, ma non ricordava il suo nome.  
«Sai, mi è dispiaciuto lasciare a casa tutti i miei draghi. Ne ho venti. Altri dieci me li ha lasciati mio fratello, ma non mi piacciono, sono rotti…»  
Qualcosa cigolò, e Druella voltò la testa; avrebbe giurato che un'armatura si stesse muovendo. Dall'altra parte, dei maghi medievali ritratti in un dipinto li salutavano; Druella rimase impalata ad ammirarne la cornice, di legno elaborato. Forse valeva quanto tutta casa sua.  
«Tu hai una sorella che ti passa i giochi?» Cygnus non aveva proprio intenzione di tacere.  
«No.»  
Di fronte a loro, la treccia bionda di Melanie dondolava, la gemma al centro del fiocco che catturava ogni traccia di luce. A ogni passo le sventolava sotto il naso; aveva un profumo buono, di fiori.  
«Allora, sei fortunata. Niente roba vecchia.» ridacchiò lui. Druella serrò i denti, le lacrime che ancora stavano per uscire. L'improvviso intervento di un ragazzino biondissimo la salvò dalla figuraccia.  
«Il più fortunato di tutti sono io.» disse, spavaldo; sorrise a Cygnus e fece per tirarlo verso di sé «I vantaggi dell'essere figlio unico.» rise, mentre svoltavano su una scala «Cygnus, se vieni avanti ti presento…»  
«Dopo, sto parlando con lei, ora. Si chiama Druella Rosier.» rispose Cygnus. Erano entrati nei sotterranei, il rumore dei passi attutito dai tappeti si trasformò in uno scalpicciare di scarpe sulla pietra nuda. Druella strizzò gli occhi per abituarsi al buio; in ogni caso, impossibile non notare il guizzo negli occhi grigi del ragazzino.  
«Abraxas Malfoy.» si presentò, freddo, senza darle la mano. Lei tacque.  
«Be', Cygnus, io vado avanti. Ci vediamo dopo.» scivolò via, le fiamme delle poche candele che si riflettevano sui suoi capelli chiari. Cygnus continuava a sorriderle, come se non si fosse accorto di quel silenzio imbarazzante. Mai visto un ragazzino tanto ingenuo. Druella incurvò le labbra a sua volta; forse poteva risultare irritante, ma era bello essere trattata come una pari. In testa alla fila, il Prefetto si fermò davanti a un muro, e il gruppo fu percosso da un mormorio confuso. Nello scorgere ancora la testa bionda di quell'Abraxas, il sorriso compiaciuto le si spense sul nascere; Cygnus non sarebbe rimasto un bambino per sempre, molto presto si sarebbe accorto di era. E di chi fosse lei. A quel punto, non le avrebbe più rivolto la parola.  
Il Prefetto indicò il muro.  
«Questo è l'ingresso della nostra Sala Comune.» spiegò «Ora pronuncerò la parola d'ordine, ricordatevela e non rivelatela a nessun altro. _Onore_.»  
Sotto gli occhi sbalorditi di tutti, il muro si spalancò. Incerti, entrarono in una stanza in penombra; gli studenti più grandi già si erano accomodati sui numerosi divani, sedie o davanti al fuoco.  
«Per i ragazzi, il vostro dormitorio…»  
Druella allungò il collo; quelle lanterne verdi appese al soffitto erano anche più interessanti del Prefetto. La luce soffusa che emanavano si stagliava sul profilo degli oggetti, sfumandone i contorni. Solo la zona del camino era abbastanza illuminata da permetterne una visione nitida; un paio di ragazze leggevano sul divano, proprio di fronte al fuoco. Distratta, non badò al rumore dei suoi compagni che si allontanavano; anche lei presto si sarebbe rilassata davanti al camino, al caldo, sazia e senza preoccuparsi del tempaccio fuori.  
«Bella, vero?» sobbalzò; non si era accorta che Cygnus le fosse rimasto accanto «Mio fratello dice che è troppo buia, ma a me piace.»  
«Anche a me.» sorrise; almeno, aveva smesso di metterla in imbarazzo «Vai a dormire subito?»  
Un groviglio di capelli biondi entrò nella sua visuale, e la risposta di Cygnus sfumò in un urlo. Alexander l'aveva spinto a terra, e il tonfo della sua testa sul pavimento risuonò per la Sala Comune. Con un balzo, suo fratello gli saltò addosso.  
«Che vuoi da mia sorella, lasciala perdere!» ringhiò. Druella si torse le mani.  
«Alex, smettila, non ha fatto niente!» pigolò, senza avvicinarsi; sarebbe stato capacissimo di picchiare anche lei «Lo dirò a mamma e papà!»  
Alex replicò mollando un pugno sulla guancia di Cygnus che, incapace di difendersi, annaspava sotto di lui. Druella cercò con lo sguardo il Prefetto di prima; seduto con un nutrito gruppo di ragazzi dava loro le spalle, indifferente a quanto stesse succedendo. Non alzò la testa neanche all'ennesimo grido del bambino.  
«Ehi, ehi, ehi.»  
Un ragazzo più grande si tuffò in mezzo alla rissa per dividerli, spinse via Alexander e trascinò Cygnus fuori dalla sua portata. Alto, lineamenti delicati e vivaci occhi grigi, si piazzò tra i due litiganti. A pochi metri di distanza, una ragazza altrettanto meravigliosa osservava la scena; mosse un paio di passi in avanti e poi, forse ripensandoci, si fermò.  
Lo sconosciuto chinò il capo.  
«Spero che tu possa scusare mio fratello per il suo comportamento inopportuno.» disse, rivolto ad Alexander. Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, Cygnus aprì la bocca per protestare, ma il più grande gli strinse la spalla.  
«Scusati, Cygnus.»  
«Ma Alph…»  
«Chiedi scusa, ha detto.» la ragazza di prima si fece avanti, il bagliori del fuoco che la illuminavano in tutto il suo splendore. Aveva i capelli nerissimi, raccolti in una crocchia elegante dalla quale alcune ciocche ribelli sfuggivano, incorniciandole il viso perfetto; infastidita, se ne portò una dietro l'orecchio. Ora capiva di cosa parlava suo fratello.  
«Scusa.» articolò Cygnus, sconfitto. Per Alexander, però, non era abbastanza. Lanciò ai tre uno sguardo omicida prima di voltarsi.  
«Lasciamoli stare, questi. Druella, vieni.»  
Druella scappò verso il dormitorio femminile; non gli avrebbe permesso di dettar legge, non a Hogwarts. Da dietro lo stipite, senza farsi scoprire, sbirciò un'ultima volta la Sala Comune; suo fratello si era seduto vicino al Prefetto, il luccichio nei suoi occhi azzurri visibile anche a quella distanza. Dall'altra parte della stanza, i due Black maggiori erano seduti su un divano, conversando tra loro come se niente fosse accaduto. Cygnus si era sistemato a debita distanza, ancora imbronciato.  
«Ti ha lasciato un bernoccolo dietro la testa.» disse il più grande; all'udire la sua voce pacata, Druella si mordicchiò un'unghia. Era bello quanto il Prefetto.  
«Se vieni, te lo sgonfio.» continuò. Cygnus scosse la testa. In quel momento, la porta del dormitorio maschile si aprì con uno cigolio, e Druella si nascose nell'ombra per evitare che Abraxas la notasse.  
«Ma dov'eri finito?» si lamentò, rivolto a Cygnus «Ti ho tenuto occupato il letto vicino al mio, vieni.»  
Svogliato, Cygnus si levò in piedi e seguì l'amico nel dormitorio, il riflesso dei suoi capelli biondi che sparì nel buio. Druella uscì dal proprio nascondiglio. Erano tutti così belli, ricchi, invidiati. _Perfetti_.  
Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per essere al loro posto.

***

Il vetro della fiala aveva trasformato l'indice di Walburga in un tozzo prolungamento della sua mano. La appoggiò sulla cattedra; la trasparenza del suo Distillato della Morte Vivente contrastava prepotente con le varie tonalità di lilla dei preparati dei suoi compagni. Spianò la fronte, la soddisfazione di essere la migliore interrotta dal tonfo del vetro sul legno; accanto alla sua, ora faceva capolino un'altra fialetta contenente una pozione altrettanto limpida. Identiche, tranne per il nome sull'etichetta.  
Alzò la testa, ritrovandosi dinnanzi il volto emaciato di Eileen Prince; le sue labbra sottili si stirarono in un impercettibile sorriso che non si estendeva agli occhi. Stima, mista a quella punta di delusione del condividere il podio ancora una volta. Walburga conosceva bene quell'espressione, era la stessa che si scambiavano alla fine di ogni lezione di Pozioni, e che di sicuro era dipinta anche sul suo viso.  
Il professor Slughorn sbatté l'anta dell'armadietto delle scorte; scoccò all'ultimo studente ritardatario un'occhiata severa e solo una volta certo di essere solo caracollò verso di loro, il volto rubicondo deformato dalla fierezza.  
«Penso di essere abbastanza esperto da riconoscere un Eccezionale senza perdere troppo tempo.» rise; spostò lo sguardo dall'una all'altra, la luce d'orgoglio nei suoi occhi che non mutava. Troppo furbo per inasprire la loro rivalità facendo preferenze; anche di fronte a lui, erano pari.  
Si fissarono, e un'ombra attraversò il profilo aguzzo di Eileen. Per abitudine, Walburga si soffermò sui suoi capelli; flosci e untuosi, le ricadevano sulla fronte devastata dall'acne, senza nascondere del tutto le sopracciglia folte. _«Le piacerebbe, essere davvero una tua pari.»_ la risatina di sua madre le ronzò nell'orecchio, come se fosse stata lì accanto. Forse Eileen indovinò il suo pensiero, perché abbassò lo sguardo alle scarpe, il ghigno del trionfo svanito dalle sue labbra. A disagio, Walburga si strinse nella divisa, desiderosa di vedere la propria bellezza soffocata da quella veste nera; serrò il pugno in tasca, le dita ben salde attorno alla fiala che aveva conservato. Non era quella battaglia puerile che voleva vincere.  
«Avevo detto una fiala.» osservò il professore, con un sorrisetto impertinente «Chi vuoi addormentare? Mi fai passare dei guai.» ridacchiò. Walburga levò appena le palpebre.  
«Nessuno.» rispose, secca «Intendevo solo prepararne altra, e mi serviva un campione per confrontare il risultato. Non credo di aver violato le regole.» aggiunse, seria. Slughorn rise più forte, il pancione che si alzava e si abbassava; un bravo insegnante, senza dubbio, ma il suo spirito forzato non le era mai piaciuto.  
«Su, via, sei sempre così seria.» agitò entrambe le mani in aria, le dita che sfioravano pericolosamente i recipienti di vetro sulla cattedra; come facesse a non romperne mai alcuno, era un mistero «Tuo cugino ieri ha fuso un calderone, passerei volentieri sopra qualche studente addormentato.» ammiccò. Walburga si irrigidì.  
«Mi piacerebbe testare un sistema più veloce per mescolarla.» tornò al discorso che le premeva «Ho trovato le istruzioni del manuale piuttosto confusionarie, dovrebbe esserci un modo per accorciare il processo.»  
«Ci pensavo anche io.» Eileen mostrò la fialetta che aveva conservato a sua volta «Se dovessi giungere a qualche risultato soddisfacente, potrei ampliare la relazione che ci ha assegnato.» entrambe si scambiarono un'occhiata complice, e negli occhi scuri di Eileen era tornata a brillare la luce della sfida. La stessa idea, senza consultarsi. Slughorn batté le mani come un grosso tricheco ammaestrato; se Alphard l'avesse visto, si sarebbe strozzato nel tentativo di non ridere.  
«Riuscite sempre a stupirmi, tutte e due.» si complimentò, orgoglioso «Potreste lavorarci insieme, vi assegnerei dei punti extra…»  
Eileen aggrottò le sopracciglia, e Walburga storse il labbro. Non erano fatte per collaborare.  
«Sempre le solite, testarde come Ippogrifi.» sconsolato, il professore scosse la testa; le loro facce dovevano parlare da sole «Su, su, che vinca la migliore, allora. Ma sentite…» frugò nel cassetto, e Walburga si trattenne dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo. Voleva premiarle con qualche dolce, come se fossero state al primo anno. Invece, afferrò un rotolo di pergamena.  
«Cornelius Hallstone, del Dipartimento Ricerca Avanzata e Pozionistica, mi ha chiesto se avessi qualche studente promettente da presentargli. Cerca apprendisti. Finirete la scuola tra due anni, ma intanto potrei metterci una buona parola. Sarà presente alla prossima riunione dello Slug Club, e sarei lieto di farvelo conoscere.» ammiccò. Eileen si sporse sulla cattedra, a osservare meglio la lettera. Walburga non si mosse.  
«Ne riparleremo, ora dovrei andare.» si congedò; aveva la voce incrinata «Se volete scusarmi.» si caricò la borsa in spalla e lasciò il sotterraneo, la fialetta ancora stretta in mano. Il vetro stava assorbendo il suo calore.  
Lasciò quel corridoio in fretta, la luce delle finestre del pian terreno che le ferì gli occhi; un paio di studentesse la salutarono da lontano. Girò l'angolo, senza fermarsi a vedere chi fossero. Facendosi strada tra la miriade di studenti chiacchieroni che procedevano nel verso opposto, si affrettò su per le scale; a quanto pareva, l'intera scolaresca avrebbe trascorso l'intervallo nel parco, a godersi il bel tempo. Prese l'ennesima scalinata; non aveva nessuna voglia di imitarli.  
Aveva sentito i discorsi dei suoi; stava crescendo, era troppo silenziosa, troppo assorta nello studio, incapace di stare in società. Sapeva cosa aspettarsi da loro, non le avrebbero permesso di frequentare il settimo anno. Salì ancora, e attraverso la finestra senza vetri una ventata della brezza di fine estate le soffiò sul viso, accompagnata da un caldo raggio di sole. Anche se avesse frainteso le intenzioni dei genitori non avrebbe mai lavorato, tanto valeva cedere a Eileen quell'occasione. Scostò col piede la paglia che iniziava a ingombrare i gradini e riprese ad avanzare. I suoi non gliene avevano ancora parlato, non erano soliti metterla al corrente dei loro piani, ma di sicuro stavano già vagliando qualche proposta per un accordo matrimoniale. Sbuffò, l'affanno dovuto alla salita intervallato da un tremolio di cui non riusciva a spiegarsi l'origine. Ancora qualche anno e avrebbe vissuto in una casa estranea; senza più tutto ciò che conosceva a rassicurarla, avrebbe vissuto il resto della propria vita costretta in una perenne recita. Si strinse di nuovo nella divisa, come se avvolgersi in quel panno nero avrebbe potuto aiutarla a non abbandonare mai la sua casa, suo fratello, il suo cognome.  
La paglia scricchiolava sotto i suoi piedi; ricopriva l'intero pavimento, ora era impossibile evitarla, e l'odore acre dei gufi e dei loro escrementi le invase le narici. In piedi di fronte alla finestra, Alphard le dava le spalle, assorto nella lettura di una pergamena fitta di appunti; non fu necessario schiarirsi la voce affinché si voltasse.  
«Alla buon ora.» le sorrise; gettò un ultimo sguardo corrucciato alla pergamena e se la ficcò in borsa, gli occhi ora luminosi di gioia. Non quell'allegria chiassosa e infantile che caratterizzava i ragazzini; emanavano un calore rassicurante, in cui era certa che avrebbe trovato comprensione, anche senza chiacchiere inutili.  
«Slughorn mi ha trattenuta.» spiegò; suo fratello le fece posto alla finestra. Dall'alto, il Lago Nero era uno stagno insignificante, gli studenti che camminavano per i prati tante formiche nere.  
«Beata te. Io avevo Rüf, sono fuggito appena ho potuto.» sbuffò. All'improvviso spalancò gli occhi, si ingobbì ed emise un paio di versetti striduli.  
«Trecento anni di studio mi sono occorsi per rendere soporifere guerre di Giganti capaci di radere al suolo interi villaggi in una notte.» gracchiò, tanto simile alla paglia che crocchiava sotto i suoi piedi «Alfred Blackie, credevi che tuo padre che parla di politica fosse noioso? Cara Walfurda, pensi che non ci sia niente di peggio dei resoconti di tua madre sul circolo di beneficenza?» stirò la bocca in una smorfia stizzita, e scosse la testa «Sono solo leggende, dicerie non verificate!»  
Senza accorgersene, Walburga ridacchiò, la mano che subito corse alla bocca, a coprire i denti; sempre più ridicolo, Alphard si incamminò su e giù per la stanza, il tremolio delle mani che simulava l'aleggiare del fantasma.  
«Alph, basta, dài!» soffiò, tra una risatina e l'altra; non poteva farci niente, suo fratello era troppo buffo. Avrebbe dovuto odiare quei numeri, quella spensieratezza di chi non aveva problemi e, come Primo Erede dei Black, forse non ne avrebbe mai avuti; eppure, nel vederlo affannarsi per farla sorridere le sue labbra finivano per incurvarsi all'insù, le preoccupazioni che, per il momento, la abbandonavano. Alphard le puntò l'indice in faccia.  
«Signorina Walfurda Blackie, non accetto che vengano interrotte le mie lezioni. Dicevo, le rivolte dei giganti nel 1600… ne ho prove certe, io c'ero, ero impegnato a prendere sul posto questi noiosi appunti, appositamente per voi.» finse di srotolare una pergamena immaginaria, lunga fino a terra.  
«Secondo me insegna dai tempi di Salazar.» disse Walburga, con un sospiro; la voglia di scherzare le era già passata. Alphard la fissò negli occhi; grigi, identici ai suoi. Ora che aveva gettato la maschera del professor Rüf le pupille si erano allargate, conferendo al suo volto un'aria di vispa intelligenza.  
«Almeno, sono riuscito a farti ridere.» osservò; strapparle una risata era il suo passatempo preferito, da quando si buttava a terra senza preavviso, il pannolino che attutiva la caduta. Walburga si infilò la mano in tasca, le unghie che cozzarono contro il vetro della fialetta, ancora caldo. Avrebbe dovuto odiarlo; lui avrebbe continuato a studiare, non avrebbe abbandonato il suo cognome.  
«Mi piace.» aggiunse, con un sorriso. Scosse la testa; l'avrebbe odiato davvero, se non fosse stato tanto capace di farsi amare. Stiracchiò le labbra e si voltarono entrambi, distratti dal frullo d'ali di un gufo appena entrato. Senza neanche raggiungere il trespolo si accasciò a terra, l'ala destra che pendeva come un peso morto. Alphard scattò a raccoglierlo.  
«Ehi, sei ferito.» gli sussurrò; gli rivolse un paio di fischi sommessi, e l'animale cessò di agitarsi «Va tutto bene, non ti faccio niente. È la guerra dei Babbani.» disse poi, rivolto a lei «Ne arrivano un sacco feriti.»  
«Vuoi portarlo da Ogg?»  
«No, non serve. Ce la faccio. Ehi, fermo.» fischiò ancora «Ora passa tutto.» la mascella contratta per la concentrazione, puntò la bacchetta sull'ala del gufo, che venne avvolta da una luce azzurrina. Una manciata di secondi e il bagliore sfumò; tubando felice, il gufo gli svolazzò intorno, l'ala come nuova, e si sistemò sul trespolo affollato, tra le rumorose proteste degli altri volatili.  
«Sei sempre più bravo.» si complimentò lei. Il viso di Alphard, però, era ancora corrucciato.  
«Grazie. Ho dovuto farlo a Cygnus, questa mattina, quel Rosier l'ha pestato di nuovo.» riferì «Non è voluto andare in Infermeria, dice che fanno troppe domande e non vuole altri guai.» scrollò le spalle, e la tensione gli scivolò via dalla faccia «Gliel'ho detto, di stargli lontano, ma niente.»  
Walburga alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Ci avevo scommesso, no? Speriamo non lo facciano mai Prefetto, o le prenderà anche dai primini.»  
«Neanche Dippet sarebbe tanto scemo da nominare Cygnus Prefetto.»  
La risata di Alphard venne interrotta dal suono della campanella. Walburga si voltò.  
«È ora di rientrare.» disse, asciutta. Era già sul secondo gradino quando Alphard si stiracchiò e la seguì.  
«A me tocca Slughorn, adesso.» brontolo; agitò le mani, pomposo, in una perfetta imitazione del gesticolare del professore. Non gli aveva raccontato di come avesse applaudito. Sbatté le palpebre. Non aveva voglia di parlare dell'accaduto, non ancora.  
«Il più bravo di tutti riceverà un bel premio.» Alphard finse di mescolare un calderone invisibile «Niente dolci, però, ormai siete grandi. E li ho mangiati tutti io.»  
La paglia era stata sostituita da una morbida guida rossa, e un paio di studenti incrociarono il loro cammino. L'intercedere di Walburga si irrigidì, e si portò una ciocca ribelle dietro l'orecchio. Non aveva sistemato i capelli, dopo la lezione di Pozioni, e quel ciuffo svolazzante la metteva in imbarazzo, sembrava una ragazzina frivola.  
«Grazie, caro. Cosa farei senza l'ananas candito. Passerò sopra al fatto che tuo padre è un pezzente.» l'atteggiamento di Alphard, in pubblico, non era mutato. D'istinto, sollevò appena un angolo della bocca. Per Alphard, però, fu sufficiente.  
«Ci vediamo dopo, allora?» sorrise di rimando, e le sfiorò il braccio.  
«A dopo, Alph.»

***

«Finalmente mio padre si è deciso, quest'estate si cambia aria.» Damon fece una smorfia, rigirandosi sulla lingua una gelatina Tuttigusti+1; dalla sua faccia, doveva essere terribile «Dicono che in India le ragazze siano davvero bellissime. I miei hanno contatti, forse mi presentano qualcuna…»  
Alphard alzò la testa dal libro, allungò la mano e prese a sua volta una Gelatina rossa dal pacchetto appoggiato sul letto. La leccò. Fragola. Se la cacciò in bocca.  
«Ci sono stato.» disse, noncurante «Non sono un granché.»  
Il sorriso sulla faccia di Damon si afflosciò, e Alphard rise; era divertente smontare i suoi sproloqui. Aidan, che era sdraiato a fingersi in coma per il troppo studio, si mise seduto, i capelli rossi spettinati e il volto un po' paffuto contratto in un'espressione beffarda.  
«Be', tu puoi permetterti di fare lo schizzinoso. Hai mezza Hogwarts che ti muore dietro. E l'altra metà sono ragazzi.» diede di gomito a Damon, che appallottolò la pergamena con la brutta del compito e la tirò ad Alphard; con uno sbuffo, la schivò.  
«Mi dispiace che tu vada in estate. Io ci sono stato in primavera, il festival dell'Holi merita davvero una visita. Pensavo fosse stupido, ma mi è bastato un minuto per cambiare idea. Le polveri colorate si sollevano in cielo, formando figure di animali…»  
«Se voglio vedere una cosa del genere, ho una colonia di Lepricani dietro casa.» lo interruppe Aidan, scettico. Alphard sovrastò il suo commento.  
«È molto diverso, sembrano tanti Patroni colorati. Ti svolazzano intorno, sporcandoti tutto. Dicono che sia di buon auspicio, e che ogni combinazione tra animale e colore porti una diversa benedizione. Ma se non vi piace…» alzò un sopracciglio; lo sapeva, Damon e Aidan adoravano i suoi racconti «Ci sono sempre gli incantatori di serpenti.» i due ragazzi gli si avvicinarono, e Alphard abbassò la voce «Non sanno parlare il Serpentese, ma hanno trovato un modo di imitarlo col loro strumento. Ma non sempre ci riescono. Quando va bene, il serpente obbedisce, altrimenti si ribella e li attacca. Uno stava per mordere mio fratello.»  
«Secondo me, chiunque riesce a parlare il Serpentese. Non devi far altro che sibilare nel modo giusto.» intervenne Damon; ogni scusa era buona per fare l'idiota. Aidan alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Come no, provaci. Con un serpente vero, però.»  
«Non sfidarmi, guarda che lo faccio davvero.» Damon si alzò dal bordo del letto, stiracchiandosi «Adesso è tardi. Vado a farmi la doccia, e poi a cena.»  
«Vengo anche io.» si accodò Aidan; Alphard sussultò «Alph?»  
«Magari dopo.» disse; nell'udire la propria voce, si accorse che si era incrinata «Vi raggiungo a cena, ora lasciatemi studiare, voglio finire il capitolo.»  
«Che noia che sei!» Damon lo tirò per una mano «Vieni, così finisci di raccontarci dell'India.»  
Alphard fremette, sorpreso da quel contatto inaspettato, e si perse negli occhi castani di Damon. Il ragazzo rise; per sua fortuna, non si era accorto di niente. Riluttante, si lasciò trascinare in bagno. Non poteva inventarsi sempre scuse, li avrebbe insospettiti.  
Aprì il rubinetto, lo sguardo fisso sulla doccia. Rivoli d'acqua calda colavano sulle piastrelle verdi; due gocce si rincorrevano, veloci. Quella in vantaggio si incagliò sul bordo di una mattonella, assorbita dal sottile strato di cemento che la contornava. Chiuse gli occhi, e a tentoni si liberò della cravatta e della camicia. Lì accanto, Damon rise; Alphard spalancò le palpebre, ma si impose di non voltarsi, i muscoli del collo rigidi. Ora, il vapore appannava le piastrelle, gli inumidiva la pelle nuda. Forse, anche gli altri si erano tolti i vestiti.  
Si scosse e scalciò via le scarpe, i pantaloni, i boxer. In equilibro su una gamba sola, si calò un calzino con le dita dei piedi. Lento, il respiro regolare, le braccia leggermente divaricate, le cinque dita del piede a terra ben salde sul pavimento freddo. Per non cadere, occorreva concentrarsi, ignorare ciò che aveva intorno.  
Il piede di Damon entrò nel suo campo visivo. Strizzò gli occhi, e a testa bassa si avviò nella doccia. L'acqua che cadeva dall'alto lo avvolse, ovattando ogni suono circostante; pochi minuti, solo pochi minuti.  
«Allora, dove è scappato tuo fratello quando il serpente lo ha attaccato?»  
Alphard afferrò la bottiglia di bagnoschiuma e se ne versò un po' sulle mani. Al centro del liquido, una bollicina d'aria ne rovinava la perfezione. Si insaponò le spalle e il collo, l'acqua mista a schiuma che vorticava attorno allo scarico. Un capello nero lottava per non essere risucchiato nelle tubature. Nero e spesso, doveva essere suo. O magari di Damon, non si era mai soffermato a pensare quanto potessero diventare scuri i suoi capelli, da bagnati…  
«Alph, sveglia!»  
Trasalì. Damon gli aveva urlato nell'orecchio. Troppo tardi, si era voltato, faccia a faccia con la nudità di Aidan e Damon. La schiuma scivolava via dal torace pallido di Aidan, rivelando le vaghe lentiggini che lo puntellavano. Damon si scostò la frangetta dal viso; cresceva in fretta, le forme androgine da adolescente che cedevano il posto alle spalle larghe e alle braccia forti, e più in basso…  
«Scusa, non avevo sentito.» borbottò; i due risero.  
«Che ha combinato tuo fratello?»  
Quando non si vantava a vuoto, la voce di Damon non era affatto sgradevole.  
«Era ancora piccolino. È corso da mamma.»  
«Immaginavo.» la mano del compagno gli si posò sulla spalla, in una pacca amichevole; il polpastrello dell'indice affondò nell'incavo della clavicola. Un istante, sufficiente però a fargli avvampare le orecchie.  
L'unghia del suo alluce era ingombra di schiuma; più su, la pianta del piede era attraversata da una sottile cicatrice bianca, quasi impossibile da individuare per chi non sapesse dove fosse. Aveva cinque anni.  
Il braccio di Damon si ritirò; avrebbe potuto indugiare ancora su di lui, passargli il dito lungo la spalla, sul collo, in una carezza…  
Serrò i denti. Era salito su un albero a piedi nudi, se lo ricordava bene. Testardo, era voluto arrivare fino in cima, la corteccia ruvida che l'aveva riempito di graffi.  
«Da Cygnus, cosa ti aspetti?» ridacchiò Damon. Non voleva parlare di Cygnus, non con quella risatina che gli solleticava l'orecchio.  
Inspirò col naso, le pupille dolorosamente fisse sulla cicatrice. C'era una fata, in cima all'albero, voleva mostrarla a Wal. Si era aggrappato al ramo con le ginocchia e aveva allungato la mano. Proprio in quel momento, era volata via, e dalla sorpresa aveva perso l'equilibrio.  
Anche senza vederla, conosceva la risata di Damon, arricciava sempre il labbro superiore in una smorfia stupida. In quel momento, forse, gocce d'acqua lo imperlavano, intrappolate in quell'accenno di baffi da adolescente. E credeva anche di essere tanto affascinante, quando scopriva i denti così. A modo suo, lo era.  
Aveva attutito la caduta con la magia, cavandosela con un graffio sul piede. Suo padre l'aveva messo in punizione per una settimana. Boccheggiò. Non ricordava cosa gli avesse tolto, ma rammentava quel sorrisetto a mezza bocca, fiero dell'incantesimo involontario che aveva generato. Una ricompensa rara. Suo padre non sorrideva mai.  
«Si sarà messo a piangere, figurati.»  
Aidan era strisciato dietro di lui, percepiva la sua presenza, il suo corpo caldo a meno di un metro.  
Levò il capo, gli occhi castani di Damon all'altezza dei suoi. Si asciugò un rivolo d'acqua che dai suoi capelli gli colava lungo il naso, le guance arrossate dal caldo. Aidan mosse un altro passo. Boccheggiò ancora, il vapore nell'aria che gli impediva di respirare come si deve. Erano così vicini, avrebbe potuto toccarli entrambi. Il verde del bagno sfumò in mille puntini rossi, e un sospiro più pesante degli altri dai polmoni scese nello stomaco, e poi più giù, trasformandosi in un'erezione imbarazzante.  
_Se mio padre lo sapesse..._  
Si aggrappò al rubinetto, e una cascata fredda lo avvolse. Gli intorpidì le membra, calmò i battiti del suo cuore e, soprattutto, fermò sul nascere quell'eccitazione dolorosa. Non dovevano vederla, non dovevano accorgersene. Si immerse in quella morsa gelida, unica cura per le sue fantasie torbide. Le odiava, quanto le odiava! Più del sentirsi ripetere che era lui il primo erede dei Black e non sua sorella, più di Orion che urlava e lo prendeva a pugni se non gli dava ragione, più di ogni altra cosa che, prima di allora, era stata capace di turbarlo.  
Damon si avvicinò si nuovo, e subito si scostò all'indietro.  
«Ti fai la doccia fredda?» chiese, perplesso.  
«Sì.» mugugnò Alphard «Preferisco così.»  
«Tu sei matto.» intervenne Aidan «Poi ti ammali.»  
L'acqua fredda li teneva a distanza, ma non era sufficiente. Alzò il mento verso il soffitto, le gocce gelide che gli scivolavano sul viso. Tirò su col naso e sputacchiò; entravano ovunque, gli congelavano il cervello, eppure non fermavano il ronzare di quei pensieri angoscianti. Niente li fermava; contro il suo volere, avevano cullato la quiete che precede il sonno, invaso i suoi sogni, popolato i suoi incubi.  
Movimenti, risate, spostamenti d'aria; quei due avevano preso a spintonarsi. Con le palpebre serrate, Alphard si rifugiò in un angolo. Non dovevano coinvolgerlo, l'avrebbero obbligato ad aprire gli occhi, a toccarli, e poi…  
Qualcosa lo urtò. Qualcosa di molle e vivo. La sua schiena ne assorbì il calore. Qualcosa che scivolò giù, viscido di acqua e sapone, lasciandosi dietro una scia di pelle d'oca.  
_Qualcuno._  
Si voltò; le spalle di Aidan erano costellate da lentiggini, un neo sulla scapola sinistra ne guastava la simmetria. A terra, appoggiò una mano sul fondo viscido della doccia, e perse di nuovo l'equilibrio.  
«Neanche riesci ad alzarti!»  
Alphard deglutì. Non doveva guardare Damon. Non doveva. Afferrò Aidan sotto le ascelle, per aiutarlo a tirarsi su. Le sue dita sprofondarono in quella carne cedevole, da ragazzino paffuto. Non era bello come Damon, ma avrebbe desiderato stringerlo ancora, esplorargli quel ciuffo di peli rossicci lì sotto…  
«Grazie, Alph.» gli sorrise. Un sorriso da amico. Non di un deviato che fantasticava di toccarlo, che reprimeva quell'eccitazione morbosa. Tornò a fissare l'angolo.  
«Di niente.» buttare fuori ogni lettera era una sofferenza; se fosse stato solo, si sarebbe accucciato a terra, rannicchiato a tremare di freddo e di vergogna. Vergogna per i propri impulsi. E vergogna per la propria codardia. Non era l'unico a convivere con quel peso, lo sapeva. Al suo posto, un altro sarebbe andato avanti, avrebbe tentato… Stremato, si appoggiò al muro. Non doveva nemmeno pensarci. L'avrebbero rifiutato. E poi, l'avrebbero raccontato in giro. Ai loro amici, ai loro genitori. Ai _suoi_ genitori. Lo sguardo disgustato di suo padre, le lacrime di sua madre… non doveva accadere.  
«Ehi, noi andiamo.» la voce di Aidan «Non hai ancora finito?»  
«No, arrivo subito.»  
«Aidan, cosa credi? Lui è un signore. Deve farsi bello per la cena.»  
Le loro risate sfumarono in lontananza, accompagnate dal pigro ritmo dei loro passi. Lo scatto della porta segnò la fine della sua agonia. Si accasciò contro il muro, l'aria rarefatta che gli usciva dalle labbra. Tossì, e un grumo di catarro gli imbrattò il palmo della mano; stava congelando. Si sciacquò la mano sotto l'acqua, e indugiò sui rubinetti. Poteva concedersi un po' di sollievo, nessuno lo stava guardando. Le dita scivolarono sul metallo, bloccandosi a metà strada. Rabbrividì. Non se lo meritava. Avrebbe dovuto sopportare quel gelo fino a cambiare. Oppure, morire di freddo.  
Si strofinò il naso colante e aprì l'acqua calda; gli occhi chiusi, si abbandonò a quel tepore, un dolce conforto per il suo corpo intirizzito. Tirò ancora su col naso, il rumore umido del muco che risaliva le narici chiarissimo anche sotto lo scrosciare dell'acqua. Sussultò; rinvigorita dal caldo, l'erezione gli era tornata.  
_Non avrei mai creduto di riuscire ad essere tanto patetico._  
L'acqua calda gli scivolava addosso. Dalla testa sulle orecchie, dalle spalle lungo la schiena, e sul petto. Come se la mano di Damon non si fosse mai allontanata, dalla clavicola fosse scesa giù, sul petto, attorno all'ombelico, sul pube; o come se Aidan fosse ancora dietro di lui, a giocare con le sue orecchie. Serrò le dita, l'erezione che si indurì ulteriormente. _«Non sei patetico, non lo sei affatto.»_ avrebbe voluto che gli sussurrassero. Non uno di loro, non sarebbero mai riusciti a pronunciare una frase del genere, goffi com'erano. Magari, qualcuno più grande, qualcuno capace di capirlo, di guidarlo. Qualcuno che quella vergogna l'avesse già affrontata.  
Un gemito di piacere lasciò le sue labbra; spalancò le palpebre, ritrovandosi la mano chiusa attorno al pene gonfio. Debole, aveva ceduto, come al solito. Più veloce, riprese a muoversi. Quel tanto che bastava per non impazzire. Lo sconosciuto era più alto di lui, aveva gli occhi all'altezza delle sue labbra bagnate. Si muovevano lente, in un bisbiglio che non udiva, le gocce d'acqua che gli ricadevano sul mento. Gli si avvicinò, come per baciarlo, e gli morse l'orecchio. Con entrambe le mani, scese lungo la spina dorsale, fino ai lombi, in mezzo alle natiche.  
Alphard fremette, e si morse la lingua per scacciare quell'immagine mentale, la mano sinistra che già si era rifugiata dietro la schiena, a sfiorare il gluteo, verso l'interno… No. _Quello_ era troppo. Mosse ancora il polso, su e giù. Quel tanto che bastava per non impazzire, ma non abbastanza da assecondarsi. Altrimenti, avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione e avrebbe finito per tradirsi, agire in maniera sconsiderata. Doveva rimanere il suo segreto, da non confidare a nessuno. Nemmeno a Wal.

***

 _«We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!»_  
I denti della spazzola scivolavano tra i capelli neri di Walburga; giù fino alle punte, a metà schiena, e di nuovo su. Un unico, fluido gesto, senza nessun nodo a rallentarlo; sua madre se ne arrotolò una ciocca attorno al dito, formando un boccolo che non mantenne la forma se non per pochi secondi. Le accarezzò la nuca e riprese a pettinarla; il fruscio della spazzola le riempiva la testa, monotono e avvolgente come una cantilena.  
_«Now bring us some figgy pudding and bring some out here!»_  
Walburga gettò uno sguardo alla radio e chiuse gli occhi, ignorando la musica; forse, avrebbe apprezzato di più quel momento se la stanza fosse stata silenziosa. Si concentrò sul proprio respiro, lo adeguò al viavai della spazzola. Giù, i denti che attraverso il vestito arrivavano a grattarle la schiena. Inspirare. Su, l'aria spostata dal braccio di sua madre e la spazzola che tornava a posarsi sulla sommità della sua testa. Espirare. Giù. Inspirare. Su. Espirare.  
«We'd all like some figgy pudding. We'd all like some figgy pudding…»  
Il canticchiare di sua madre interruppe il ritmo; Walburga spalancò le palpebre e il rosso e il verde dell'agrifoglio appeso alle specchio la riportarono alla realtà. Non le piaceva che la propria stanza fosse decorata, ma da anni aveva cessato di farlo presente; in ogni caso, sua madre non ascoltava le sue richieste.  
«Pettinarti è un piacere, Wal.» con la mano libera, le passò le dita tra i capelli «Sono stupendi, come quelli di tuo padre. Tagliarli dovrebbe essere punito con la reclusione.» ammiccò verso lo specchio, alla ricerca della sua complicità; da anni, suo padre li portava cortissimi. Lo specchio restituì la faccia impassibile di Walburga, ma sua madre non vi fece caso; i suoi occhi non mutarono espressione e, come se si fosse unita alla risata, le pizzicò la guancia, in un gesto affettuoso. Walburga si scostò quel tanto che bastava a far sì che le sue dita la sfiorassero solo, senza stringere. Nello specchio, il suo volto impallidito rivelava il suo disagio; non si trattava solo di quell'espansività che l'aveva colta alla sprovvista. Lo stomaco le si strinse, come ogni volta che sua madre manifestava tenerezza nei suoi confronti. Abbassò lo sguardo, sopraffatta dalla fitta al ventre; sul comò la foto di una bambina dagli occhi grigi la salutava, i capelli sciolti sulle spalle che spiccavano sul bianco del vestitino. Allargò il sorriso, i dentini storti ora bene in vista, la gioia della prima infanzia che regnava incontrastata sul suo viso. Quel buffetto era per lei, per _la sua splendida bambina_ , per la figlia che aveva sempre desiderato.  
_«Glad tidings we bring to you and your kin…»_  
Il suo riflesso ingombrava lo specchio; le labbra stirate in un'espressione composta, le spalle dritte e rigide, i capelli che si fondevano nell'abito nero. Solo la bellezza dei lineamenti ricordava la bambina che era stata; se avesse perso anche quella, forse, non si sarebbe meritata nemmeno quelle carezze, sempre più rare, intervallate dagli ormai continui rimproveri. Era impossibile disfarsi della propria avvenenza; ma, almeno, poteva sfuggire a quel contatto.  
_«We wish you a merry Christmas…»_  
Quel giorno, però, non le era giunto ancora alcun commento malevolo a proposito del suo abbigliamento o del suo silenzio; anzi, le aveva chiesto di pettinarla, sostenendo che le fosse mancata.  
«…and a happy New Year!»  
Canticchiava anche. Era di buon umore. Walburga strinse le mani in grembo. Erano sole, forse poteva parlarle, domandarle se davvero intendessero farle lasciare la scuola.  
Aprì la bocca, la lingua arida che schioccava sul palato.  
«Sai, prima Lucretia ha presentato la lista di invitate per il suo compleanno.» a sorpresa, sua madre parlò; nonostante il tono indifferente, le parole erano scelte con cura «Vivienne Legrand, Agnes Facher, Deitra Revington… Vai a ricordarle tutte.»  
Ridacchiò, e si schiarì la voce. Ecco il perché di tante premure.  
«Forse sarebbe il caso che invitassi anche tu qualche amica. Siete praticamente coetanee, potreste divertirvi tutte insieme.»  
Walburga ispirò col naso, la bocca ancora più secca di prima e le dita intrecciate.  
«Non sono abbastanza in confidenza con le mie compagne per invitarle a passare del tempo con me. Sarebbe fuori luogo.» rispose. L'immagine riflessa di sua madre non mutò espressione; eppure il colpo di spazzola arrivò più brusco, i denti le graffiarono il collo. Bastava poco per irritarla.  
«Su, Wal, so anche io che non si tratta delle tue migliori amiche.» agitò la mano sinistra; la radio attaccò il ritornello, e la voce di sua madre non si accodò al coro «Ma dovrai pure imparare a vivere in questo mondo, sono contatti che un domani potrebbero rivelarsi utili. Sei grande, ormai, la timidezza non è più una scusa per non stare in società.»  
Walburga contorse le dita, e l'indice scrocchiò. Avrebbe dovuto imparare a divertirsi con delle sconosciute, sorridere, intrattenerle con argomenti blandi, godere di tanta attenzione. Il cuore le palpitava.  
«Non ne sono capace.» bisbigliò, a testa bassa.  
«Cosa hai detto?»  
Sospirò.  
«Niente.»  
_«Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Fa la la la la, la la la la…»_  
Sua madre posò la spazzola e divise i suoi capelli in due ciuffi. Chissà che razza di pettinatura intendeva farle.  
«Faccio io, madre.»  
Si levò in piedi, senza concederle il tempo di replicare. Non aveva ragione per lasciarsi andare a quelle moine artefatte. Come se avesse capito quale trattamento stesse per riservarle, una ciocca di capelli le scivolò sugli occhi lucidi; incorniciato da quella massa corvina, quello non era altro che il viso di una ragazzina triste, il suo labbro arricciato solo una smorfia patetica, che neanche lei stessa avrebbe avuto il coraggio di prendere sul serio. Gettò i capelli all'indietro e li annodò dietro la nuca, fino a trasformare quella chioma meravigliosa in una crocchia insignificante. Ora, la piega della sua bocca esprimeva solo contegno, e i capelli tirati sulle tempie conferivano ai suoi occhi un taglio severo. Adulto. Dietro di lei, sua madre scosse la testa. Scoccò un'occhiata contrariata al suo vestito nero e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Wal, fammi un regalo di Natale quest'anno, alla festa di Lucretia vestiti normalmente. Ti ho comprato quel bellissimo abito azzurro, è quasi il colore dei tuoi occhi, ti starebbe d'incanto…» aveva un'aria stanca, quasi supplichevole. Lo sguardo di Walburga si perse sui ghirigori disegnati sull'armadio. Il nuovo acquisto di sua madre era conservato lì dentro, circondato da un tripudio di colori. Rosa, rosso, blu, verdino, bianco. Non apriva mai quell'anta, ma forse sarebbe capace di costringerla. Walburga deglutì.  
«Dammi retta, per una volta, la faresti morire di invidia, lei che crede di essere il centro del mondo…»  
_«See the blazing Yule before us. Fa la la la la, la la la la…»_  
Sua madre, la radio, tutto era solo un fastidioso rumore di sottofondo. Aveva ragione, quella festa era imminente.  
«Madre…» sussurrò, gli occhi puntati sulle scarpe «Ma è proprio necessario che partecipi alla festa?»  
Sua madre aggrottò la fronte.  
«E perché non dovresti?» chiese, tra lo stupito e il piccato «Anche se Lucretia ti avesse fatto un torto, non siete più due bambine, tenerle il broncio ti abbasserebbe al suo livello.»  
«Non è questo.»  
«Cosa, allora?» sibilò; di fronte a quell'espressione contrariata, Walburga indietreggiò. Come avrebbe potuto farle capire quanto l'occasione la mettesse a disagio?  
_«Follow me in merry measure…»_  
Non le piacevano le amiche di Lucretia, non amava il loro chiacchiericcio costante. Non l'avrebbe mai compreso, lei adorava essere al centro dell'attenzione. Non le si chiudeva lo stomaco, non le si seccava il palato, non trascorreva l'intera durata di una festa a desiderare solo di essere sola.  
_«Fa la la la la, la la la la…»_  
Gli occhi di sua madre si spalancarono ulteriormente, in quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un incentivo a parlare. Walburga deglutì ancora. Non aveva preso visione della lista degli invitati, ma era certa che le ragazze non sarebbero state sole; ragazzi sconosciuti si sarebbero permessi di parlarle, avrebbero tentato di intrattenerla con conversazioni che era incapace di gestire, forse l'avrebbero anche invitata a ballare.  
_«While I tell of Yule tide treasure…»_  
Ne era certa, avrebbero ballato. Lucretia avrebbe scelto di persona quale musica opprimente far suonare.  
_«Fa la la la la, la la la la…»_  
Note insistenti che invadevano la stanza, rendendola incapace di concentrarsi.  
_«Fast away the old year passes…»_  
Mimetizzarsi era inutile, con quella musica.  
_«Fa la la la la, la la la la…»_  
Non riusciva a estraniarsi.  
_«Hail the new, ye lads and lasses…»_  
Non riusciva a pensare.  
_«Fa la…»_  
«La musica!» boccheggiò; l'ultima sillaba cadde nel silenzio. Sua madre osservò prima la radio spenta, poi lei. Strizzò le palpebre, quasi impaurita. Di nuovo, l'aveva fatto di nuovo. Non le importava, era riuscita a parlare.  
«Ci sarà la musica, mi fa star male, mi stordisce.» continuò, evitando il contatto visivo «E troppa gente. Mi mette a disagio. E poi succede…» lasciò la frase in sospeso. Nessuno nominava chiaramente i suoi attacchi di magia involontaria. Gli occhi di sua madre si ridussero a due fessure, per poi spalancarsi di nuovo, le pupille dilatate. Si mosse in avanti, i tonfi dei passi sul pavimento a sottolineare la sua rabbia.  
«Ascoltami bene, tu alla festa vai eccome, e impari a comportarti come una persona normale.» le portò la mano sotto il mento, costringendola ad alzare la testa «Non farmi fare brutte figure, per una volta fa il tuo dovere.»  
Non avrebbe sentito altre ragioni.  
«Sì, madre.» rispose, a denti stretti. Sua madre mollò la presa sul mento. La fissò; la collera le gonfiava le guance già paffute, facendo quasi sparire le sue labbra sottili. Più bassa di lei di tutta la testa, gli orecchini pendenti le sfioravano le spalle a ogni dondolio. Si torse le mani all'altezza del petto, gli anelli che strizzavano le dita tozze; a vederla, nessuno avrebbe creduto che fosse sua madre.  
«Io non capisco perché ti comporti così.» disse; qualcosa nei suoi occhi pareva essersi spento «Hai tutto, eppure ti rovini con le tue mani.» si voltò, in direzione della porta «Se alla tua età avessi avuto solo metà della tua bellezza, avrei raggiunto la felicità eterna.»  
Era giunta sulla soglia della stanza, e persisteva nel darle le spalle, la voce incrinata. Ora, era lei a sfuggire al suo sguardo.  
«Non buttare al vento i tuoi doni. Io non ci sarò per sempre, ricordatelo.»

***

«Mamma, ci sono dei pezzetti di carota nell'arrosto.»  
All'udire il belato di Cygnus, Alphard levò gli occhi dal piatto. Subito, sua madre si sporse in avanti.  
«Cygnus, tesoro, cosa hanno che non va?»  
Suo fratello storse la bocca.  
«Lo sai che non mi piacciono.» mugugnò, scostando il piatto come se contenesse veleno. Sua madre batté le mani.  
«Dixie, togli tutta la carota dal piatto di mio figlio.» ordinò; quel disgraziato di un Elfo Domestico si trascinò in avanti e, con un cucchiaino, si affannò a togliere ogni frammento di carota sminuzzata dal piatto del bimbo.  
«La cipolla no, quella è buona.» lo corresse Cygnus, con un sorriso. Dixie annuì e, con maggiore solerzia, riprese a selezionare tutto ciò che non andava in quell'arrosto. Poveraccio.  
«Ha undici anni, Irma.» brontolò suo padre; lei scosse la testa e rivolse al figlio minore un'occhiata intenerita.  
Da dietro il tovagliolo, Alphard soffocò una risatina; ci mancava solo che se lo attaccasse al seno. Intercettò lo sguardo della sorella, pronto a canzonarlo in silenzio, ma Walburga si limitò a sbattere le palpebre, e tornò a dedicarsi al cibo. Più che mangiarlo, lo rigirava nel piatto; la porzione era praticamente intera. Sembrava in pensiero, eppure non gli aveva raccontato nulla di insolito.  
Un tintinnio di posate, e dall'altra parte del tavolo Lucretia saltò su per l'ennesima volta.  
«Ho dimenticato di specificare di non indossare un abito verde!» trillò «Saranno tutte vestite come me, ne sono sicura. Non posso mandare un altro gufo, ora.» mugugnò, sconsolata «E gli addobbi non sono ancora pronti…» si nascose il viso tra le mani «Sarà un disastro, sarà un disastro.»  
Orion mostrò la lingua alla sorella.  
«Salà un disaslòòò.» cantilenò. Non poteva sprecare un'occasione per dar prova di quanto fosse idiota.  
«Orion, per favore, sta buono.» intervenne la Cugina Melania. Il Cugino Arcturus accompagnò il rimprovero con uno sguardo di fuoco. Quel cretino di Orion non accettava di cedere il centro della scena neanche per un minuto. Infatti, mentre Cugino Arcturus si rivolgeva alla figlia, già afferrava il cucchiaio da portata dalla zuppiera dei piselli. Sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire.  
«Non ti preoccupare, vedrai che la tua festa sarà un successo.» sorrise il Cugino Arcturus; Lucretia rilassò il viso e aprì la bocca per rispondere; qualsiasi fosse la sua replica, venne interrotta da un lancio di piselli in pieno petto. Inorridita, rimase a guardarli rotolare giù per la gonna, lasciandosi dietro una scia oleosa che imbrattava la stoffa candida. Orion, col cucchiaio ancora in mano, a mo' di catapulta, rise. Lucretia scattò in piedi.  
«Ti odio! Ti odio! Rovini sempre tutto!» urlò, sull'orlo delle lacrime; a sopportare Orion ogni giorno, si stupiva che quella povera ragazza non fosse già finita al San Mungo. Anche il Cugino Arcturus si alzò, e sbatté le nocche sul tavolo.  
«Visto che non sai mangiare come le persone civili, oggi fili a letto senza cena. Vediamo se impari come ci si comporta.» disse. Orion scostò indietro la sedia, attento a rendere lo stridio del legno contro il pavimento il più fastidioso possibile.  
«Ci vado, ci vado.» sbuffò. Si levò i capelli troppo lunghi dalla faccia e si allontanò a passo lento.  
«Tanto ha sempre ragione lei.» aggiunse, prima di sbattersi la porta alle spalle.  
«Non ce lo voglio alla mia festa, ne combinerà un'altra, lo so…»  
Senza alcun interesse per la lite, Cygnus fissava gli addobbi appesi al soffitto a bocca aperta, le posate abbandonate nel piatto; pareva particolarmente interessato ad un cristallo di ghiaccio che pendeva dal lampadario, ne ammirava lo scintillio con gli occhi che brillavano. Alphard ridacchiò; doveva essersi perso in un mondo incantato fatto di ghiaccio, in cui era il protagonista di mille avventure. Senza che nessuno gli tirasse giù i pantaloni a tradimento, magari.  
Wal era ancora china sull'arrosto; forse, poteva farla ridere. Ben attento che Cygnus fosse ancora immerso nelle sue fantasticherie, Alphard allungò la mano e, furtivo, afferrò la sua forchetta. La nascose nel tovagliolo, diede di gomito alla sorella e si sporse ancora. Gli avrebbe rubato anche il piatto…  
«Alphard!»  
La voce di suo padre riecheggiò nella sala; un rimprovero secco, misurato, eppure ben più efficace di un urlo. Cygnus trasalì.  
«Restituisci la forchetta a tuo fratello. E bada di non farmi vergognare mai più in questo modo.»  
«Chiedo scusa, padre.» mormorò, a testa bassa. Rese la forchetta a Cygnus, che ricambiò con uno sguardo perplesso, come se non avesse capito quanto fosse accaduto. Suo padre scoccò un'occhiataccia al posto vuoto di Orion, indugiò sul figlio minore e infine su Alphard.  
«Siete uomini, ormai. Vorrei proprio sapere cosa vi passa per la testa, vi comportate come bambini. Hai quattordici anni, Alphard, e ancora ti diverti a fare il buffone.» continuò, aspro «La nostra famiglia nutre grandi aspettative su di te. Se non cominci a crescere, a responsabilizzarti, dubito che ne sarai all'altezza.»  
Si fissarono; Alphard sapeva a cosa alludesse. Lavorare al Ministero, proseguire il suo operato, crearsi una fitta rete di conoscenze. Dall'altro lato del tavolo, Lucretia portò le labbra al bicchiere, i capelli ramati che le ricadevano sulla fronte. Sposarsi, generare degli eredi.  
«Confido di averti educato a dovere. E che basti.»  
Alphard si soffermò ancora sulla cugina: nonostante andassero d'accordo, ne era disgustato come se quelle macchie d'unto sul vestito fossero parte integrante di lei. Secondo l'opinione comune, era una ragazza meravigliosa. Deglutì, l'acido che gli aveva invaso la gola; per quanto si sforzasse, non vi vedeva altro che carne molle, profumi nauseanti e una vocina stridula. Niente che avrebbe potuto trovare attraente. Nulla con cui avrebbe voluto approfondire il contatto.  
«Mi sono comportato male, e chiedo ancora scusa. Spero di non deludervi.» disse, a testa bassa. Se l'avesse guardato negli occhi, lui avrebbe compreso che mentiva. Non poteva nutrire davvero quella speranza, non con la consapevolezza di ciò che provava.  
Cygnus spalancò gli occhi e sorrise; la voglia di prenderlo in giro gli era passata.  
«Sapete che…» pigolò. Suo padre aggrottò la fronte.  
«Non interrompermi, Cygnus, non ho ancora finito.» lo troncò «Wal, oggi io e tua madre parlavamo di te.»  
Come una condannata al Bacio del Dissennatore, Walburga dischiuse le labbra.  
«Sì, padre?»  
«Hai quasi diciassette anni. È ora che tu impari a diventare una buona padrona di casa. Di certo ti sarà più utile dei M.A.G.O..»  
Sua sorella tacque, e Alphard arricciò il naso, il disgusto nell'immaginarsi accanto a una ragazza trasformato in un'inezia. L'aveva fatto apposta a parlarne a tavola, di fronte a tutti, certo che in quelle condizioni Wal non avrebbe replicato. Da sotto il tavolo, tormentò il tovagliolo.  
«Non è ancora il momento per presentarti qualcuno. Alcuni miei conoscenti mi hanno chiesto di te, i loro figli sarebbero interessati…»  
L'acqua nel bicchiere di Walburga ondeggiò. Un movimento lieve, che chiunque avrebbe imputato ad uno spostamento del tavolo. La superficie dell'acqua si increspò ancora, e un'onda in miniatura si infranse sul vetro.  
«Non sai ancora come ci si comporta, faremmo solo una figuraccia, per questo è importante che tu impari ad assolvere i tuoi doveri.»  
Una dopo l'altra, le onde si rincorrevano, sempre più impetuose; l'ultima sfiorò l'orlo del bicchiere. Ancora un po', e si sarebbe rovesciato.  
«Sei una ragazza intelligente, so che apprenderai in fretta.»  
Un secondo prima del disastro, Alphard afferrò il braccio tremante della sorella. Le accarezzò il polso, nel tentativo di trasmetterle il suo calore. L'acqua tornò immobile. Per fortuna, non se n'era accorto nessuno, altrimenti avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.  
Walburga prese un sospiro e levò il capo; non era una codarda come lui. Lei suo padre lo guardava negli occhi.  
«Padre, ti prego. È soltanto un anno, ci tengo molto. Dopodiché, farò quanto chiedete, mi impegnerò al massimo.»  
Per nulla impietosito, lui inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Non mi sembra di averti insegnato a discutere le mie decisioni.» replicò, gelido. Sua madre si schiarì la voce.  
«Wal, neanche io ho frequentato il settimo anno.» accomodò «I M.A.G.O. sono utili per chi intende intraprendere una carriera lavorativa, ma tu sai già tutto ciò che ti serve. Non vogliamo caricarti di uno stress inutile.» inclinò la testa di lato «E poi non mi sembra ti sia mai trovata particolarmente bene a scuola, no?»  
Suo padre borbottò qualcosa e riprese a mangiare; per quanto lo riguardava, il discorso era concluso. Il coltello di Walburga tintinnò a vuoto; con le mani che tremavano, non aveva centrato l'arrosto. Esaminò il boccone infilzato sulla forchetta e storse le labbra esangui; impossibile capire se stesse per piangere o per vomitare. Non si meritava quel trattamento, non era giusto…  
«Se lei si ritira da scuola, allora mi ritirerò anche io!» sbottò Alphard. Nel momento in cui l'ultima lettera lasciò la sua gola, si rese conto di aver osato troppo. Ansimò, le mani a stringere il bordo del tavolo. L'avrebbero punito.  
«Chiedi subito scusa. E va in camera tua.»  
Sostenne il suo sguardo; era come osservare se stesso da adulto. Suo padre aggrottò la fronte, i solchi delle rughe precoci che rendevano i suoi occhi ancor più glaciali. Identici ai suoi nel colore e nella forma, ma non aveva ereditato quella freddezza. Alphard digrignò i denti. Che lo punisse pure, in ogni caso non gli sarebbe andata peggio che a Wal.  
Allontanò la sedia e si incamminò fuori dalla stanza. Senza scusarsi.  
«Non farti vedere per una settimana.» sibilò suo padre «È ora che qualcuno prenda in pugno questi ragazzi, prima che…»  
Lo sbattere della porta coprì il resto della frase. A grandi passi, Alphard si diresse verso le scale; semisdraiato sui gradini, Orion si portò la mano tesa alla fronte, in un beffardo cenno di saluto. Doveva aver sentito tutto.  
«Cosa vedo.» disse, gli occhi strabuzzati in un'ostentata espressione sorpresa «Il lecchino di casa è finito in punizione.» stiracchiandosi, si alzò e rise «Ma allora ce li hai i coglioni.»  
Alphard lo superò.  
«Taci, Orion.» soffiò. Ci mancava solo lui. Con un paio di salti il cugino lo raggiunse, le mani intrecciate dietro la nuca. Nelle viscere di Alphard, qualcosa di inquietante e caldo si mescolò con l'adrenalina e la rabbia del momento. Idiota, di sicuro. Eppure, lo trovava attraente. Di certo, più di Lucretia. Accelerò il passo.  
«Comunque non le è andata tanto male, no?» osservò, noncurante «Meno roba da studiare.»  
Alphard si arrestò, il braccio teso lungo il fianco e il pugno chiuso che aspettava solo di scontrarsi col suo naso. Per una volta, sarebbe stato lui a cominciare.  
«Diglielo guardandola negli occhi, se anche tu hai i coglioni.» ringhiò. Orion corrugò la fronte, lo fissò per un attimo e giocherellò con un bottone. Alphard tese le ginocchia, in guardia: era una finta, sapeva che Orion gli sarebbe saltato addosso da un momento all'altro; invece, sbuffò e rimase concentrato sulle proprie scarpe, torcendosi le mani. Almeno, si era reso conto di quanto fosse stupido.  
Ignorando il suo borbottare, Alphard si voltò e riprese a salire. Non aveva voglia di rovinarsi ulteriormente la serata.

***

Il serpente si rigirò su se stesso, le brillanti strisce rosa e verdi che si stagliavano contro il bianco del soffitto; mostrò la lingua e roteò la coda, alzandosi di quota. Alphard strizzò gli occhi, per prendere la mira.  
«Evanesco.» disse. Il fuoco d'artificio si dissolse in un mare di scintille azzurre, dalle quali si generarono una ventina di folletti deformi. Un paio svolazzarono attorno al lampadario, altri rimasero sospesi in aria, gli occhi asimmetrici che mutavano dal rosso al verde.  
«Evanesco.» disse ancora, più deciso. Il folletto schivò l'incantesimo con una capriola, e il ragazzo sbuffò. Forse, la rabbia gli annebbiava la vista.  
Uno stridio acuto raggiunse l'orecchio di Walburga; un altro folletto aveva deciso di attaccarla, la luce che lo irradiava che si affievoliva a intermittenza.  
«Evanesco.» borbottò, e quello si trasformò in un miriade di farfalle rosse, le ali ricoperte di toppe. La più vicina spalancò la boccuccia e svanì da sola. Per fortuna, l'incantesimo si stava esaurendo, altrimenti avrebbero dovuto colpirle una per una.  
Gettò un'occhiata al fratello; steso sul letto, aveva mollato la bacchetta e fissava il vuoto. I loro sguardi si incrociarono, animati dalla medesima perplessità. Tentare di rallegrarsi con quel gioco da bambini era stata una pessima idea. Pigro, Alphard si trascinò all'indietro; seduto sui cuscini, allungò la mano verso il comodino e prese dei biscotti dal cassetto. Uno lo addentò, l'altro glielo porse.  
«Vuoi?» biascicò, con la bocca piena. Walburga scosse la testa; non aveva fame, e poi suo padre sarebbe stato capace di lasciarlo senza mangiare anche il giorno dopo. Non era il caso di sprecare così la sua scorta di viveri.  
«A proposito, dove li hai presi?» chiese. Un sorrisetto furbo increspò le labbra di suo fratello.  
«Cygnus è ancora convinto che il barattolo nel suo armadio sia segreto.» rispose. Si fissarono di nuovo, ed entrambi furono scossi da risatine silenziose, l'immagine della faccia delusa di Cygnus di fronte al barattolo vuoto che per un attimo cancellò il ricordo di quanto accaduto a cena.  
Un boato, e le fiammelle delle candele tremarono. Era caduta vicinissima. Alphard strinse le braccia al petto.  
«Stai tranquillo, la casa è protetta.» lo rassicurò lei; gliel'avevano ripetuto mille volte, nessun ordigno di quella guerra li avrebbe mai danneggiati. Quei rumori, però, rimanevano spaventosi. Alphard afferrò di nuovo la bacchetta, si sbarazzò distratto di un paio di folletti e, senza intralci, osservò le persiane chiuse, come se attraverso di esse potesse vedere gli effetti delle bombe. Si morse il labbro.  
«Sì, la nostra.» scandì, pensieroso «Altri, però, verranno colpiti.»  
Nuovi boati, più lontani. Walburga aggrottò la fronte; il digiuno gli aveva dato alla testa.  
«Non ci riguarda.» replicò, secca «Non è la nostra guerra.»  
Alphard la guardò, il biscotto mangiucchiato dimenticato in mano. Teneva gli occhioni spalancati, come quando da piccolo non capiva qualcosa, eppure erano animati da una nuova scintilla. Walburga rilassò i muscoli del viso; stava crescendo.  
«È che pensavo… se fossi un Guaritore, avrei il dovere di curare tutti i feriti che mi capitino.» fece sparire altri folletti, e la maggior parte delle farfalle che ne scaturirono si volatilizzarono da sole «Indipendentemente dalla loro provenienza.»  
Stirò le labbra; almeno, le aveva dato retta. Era un talento naturale, il suo; sprecarlo era un delitto.  
«Ti sei deciso, allora.» gli disse. Alphard si cacciò il resto del biscotto in bocca.  
«Ci sto pensando. Ma mi piacerebbe davvero.»  
Walburga aprì la bocca per replicare; avrebbe dovuto incoraggiarlo. Voleva incoraggiarlo. Ma tutte quelle belle parole le affondarono nel petto, nelle stesse sabbie mobili in cui erano affondate le sue aspirazioni. Un delitto sprecare un talento naturale. Si torse le mani in grembo. Il talento di Alphard, però. Non il suo.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Trasalirono, e Walburga si irrigidì sulla sedia. Suo padre non era il tipo da ramanzine in camera, ma non poteva essere che lui. Forse non avrebbe gradito la sua presenza. Rizzò ulteriormente la schiena. Nessuno le aveva vietato di andare a trovare suo fratello.  
«Avanti.» disse Alphard; la maniglia non si mosse. Sbuffando, saltò giù dal letto e aprì la porta. Il corridoio era vuoto. Fece spallucce.  
«Orion non ha proprio niente di meglio di fare.» borbottò. Accompagnato dal cigolio delle molle, sprofondò di nuovo sul materasso; almeno, quell'interruzione improvvisa l'aveva allontanata da quel moto di invidia.  
«Vedrai che non avrai problemi, quella del San Mungo è comunque un'ottima carriera, anche se non quella che nostro padre ha in mente.» Walburga disintegrò una delle ultime farfalle rimaste con un tocco della bacchetta «Magari brontolerà un po', sai com'è fatto… ma sei il suo figlio prediletto, non ti negherà nulla.»  
Un'ombra oscurò il volto di Alphard; il bagliore nei suoi occhi si spense, come se si fosse ricordato qualcosa di spiacevole. Negli ultimi tempi, accadeva spesso. Walburga scosse la testa. Qualsiasi problema lo turbasse, non sarebbe stato nulla a confronto al guaio in cui si stava cacciando.  
«Però devi chiedergli scusa. Non puoi vincere questo braccio di ferro.» lo rimproverò. Suo fratello digrignò i denti.  
«Come fai a difenderlo? Dopo quello che ti ha detto!» sbottò. Paziente, Walburga prese un sospiro.  
«Non lo sto difendendo. Ma non cambierai tu la mia situazione, Alph. È inutile inimicartelo.»  
«Ma non è giusto.» incrociò le gambe «Deve esserci un modo.» borbottò. Stupido, testardo fratello, sempre convinto che esistesse sempre una soluzione. Per il _Primo Erede dei Black_ , forse, ma lei era solo la figlia maggiore.  
L'intensità dello sguardo di Alphard si affievolì, perso in chissà quale ragionamento, e all'improvviso i suoi occhi ripresero vita e saltò su. Eccola, un'altra delle sue idee.  
«Io gli chiedo scusa. E anche tu, gli dirai che ti ritiri. Poi, il prossimo anno, verrai alla stazione con la scusa di accompagnarmi. All'ultimo momento salti sul treno.» sorrise, fiero della propria trovata «Le tue cose le mettiamo nel mio baule. Ormai sarà fatta, faremo il suo stesso gioco, davanti a tutti alla stazione non avrà mai il coraggio di fare una scenata…»  
«Alph, parli come un bambino.» lo interruppe lei. Il sorriso gli scivolò via dalla faccia; tanti anni prima, trascorreva interi pomeriggi a inventare piani assurdi che avrebbero mutato la sua condizione. _«Tagliati i capelli, fingi di essere un maschio. Vai dove vuoi, penso io a creare un diversivo. Quando sarò grande, ti aiuterò a scappare.»_ Era stato divertente crederci.  
«Mi godrò quest'ultimo anno a Hogwarts. E poi studierò a casa, penso di esserne in grado. Non sarà la fine del mondo.» accomodò. Alphard sporse la mascella; vivi di speranza e caparbietà, gli occhi grigi gli brillavano esaltando ulteriormente il suo viso imberbe, reso ancora più infantile dall'espressione imbronciata. Walburga sospirò; li separavano solo due anni, eppure quel fervore aveva da tempo abbandonato il suo sguardo. Il bel ragazzo che aveva di fronte si sovrappose al ricordo di quel neonato raggrinzito che aveva visto dall'alto, tra le braccia di suo padre. _«Porterà il nostro nome!»_ esultavano tutti, come se lei non esistesse più.  
Di nuovo, il rombo delle bombe, ancora più vicine di prima. Attraverso la porta, udirono la corsa di Cygnus. Alphard ridacchiò.  
«E anche stasera, il piccolo Cygnus dormirà con mamma.» Walburga si schermò il ghigno con la mano.  
«Lasciagliela godere. Non resterà piccolo per sempre.» disse. Conosceva quel copione; se non si fosse fatto guidare in ogni scelta, anche la più insignificante, sua madre gli avrebbe reso la vita impossibile.  
«Lui non è come noi.» aggiunse. Alphard si mise a sedere sul letto, sporgendosi verso di lei. L'ultima farfalla sopravvissuta gli ronzò vicino all'orecchio.  
«Sai, penso che gli chiederò scusa. Altrimenti, mi terrà chiuso qui anche durante la festa di Lucretia.» alzò le sopracciglia «Starai vicino a me, sopportiamo insieme, e vediamo di filarcela il prima possibile. Non sarà la fine del mondo.»  
Con la punta delle dita, le sfiorò la mano; senza rendersene conto, Walburga gli sorrise.  
«Grazie, Alph.»

***

Un indefinito filo verde penzolò dal cucchiaio colmo di brodo; Druella arricciò il naso, socchiuse gli occhi e se lo ficcò in bocca. Deglutì, quel filino che ancora le ristagnava sulla lingua, e immerse ancora il cucchiaio nel brodo. Lo ingollò in fretta, e finalmente scivolò giù per la gola, lasciandosi dietro una scia viscida e un vago sapore di pollo e acqua sporca. Un conato di vomito le sconquassò il ventre. A bocca chiusa, inspirò; la vista dei pezzettini di patata che galleggiavano nel piatto non aiutò il suo stomaco a calmarsi.  
Suo padre levò la testa e la fulminò con un'occhiataccia, i penetranti occhi azzurri che presagivano una sgridata; se si fosse azzardata a non finirlo, si sarebbe arrabbiato, come al solito.  
Ne prese un altro cucchiaio; se non avesse aiutato la mamma a prepararlo, non avrebbe mai indovinato che lì dentro ci fosse del pollo. Come se quelle ossa spolpate, avanzo di Natale, potessero definirsi pollo. Spezzò la propria porzione di pane; almeno, quello era morbido, e sapeva di pane. L'avevano cotto quella mattina.  
Qualcosa le tirò l'orlo della gonna; sotto il tavolo, Spottie uggiolava. Si rotolò in terra, la pancia esposta per elemosinare carezze e cibo.  
«Tanto non ti do niente.» borbottò. Che andasse a chiederlo ad Alex, lui e la sua mania di portare cani a casa. Per nulla intimorita, la cagnetta insinuò la testa sotto il suo vestito, le abbassò la calza coi denti e le leccò la caviglia nuda.  
«Vattene!» accompagnò il rimprovero con uno scossone delle gambe, e Spottie saltò sulla sedia vuota di Alex. Rabbrividendo dal freddo, Druella si chinò e tirò su i calzini fino ginocchio; ne aveva due paia, uno sull'altro, che rendevano il piede sproporzionato rispetto alla gamba secca. Sbuffò e tornò ad attaccare il brodo; non ricordava che il cibo di casa fosse tanto pessimo. Dopo quei mesi passati a Hogwarts, tra la Sala Comune calda e tre abbandonati pasti al giorno, riabituarsi a casa era una tortura. Fece per abbassare il cucchiaio, il disgusto che combatteva con la fame.  
«Druella, finiscilo.» disse la mamma con un sorriso indulgente; aveva progettato di rimanere a scuola per le vacanze di Natale, ma al momento di firmare si era resa conto di quanto le mancasse la propria famiglia. Bevve altro brodo. Aveva troppa fame.  
Spottie si sporse sul tavolo, il naso quasi nel piatto di suo padre; lui gli lanciò un boccone di pane a terra, e il cane ribaltò la sedia per prenderlo. Subito, Toby e Rusty si unirono alla lotta per accaparrarsi il cibo. Sovrappensiero, il papà scosse la testa.  
«Dov'è Alex?» chiese. La mamma sospirò.  
«Non ne ho idea.»  
«Quando torna mi sente. Dovrei lasciarlo senza cena, imparerà a non rientrare tardi.»  
«Evan…» la frase rimase in sospeso; davanti a lei, non osavano pronunciare la verità. Il cibo era tutto ciò che potevano offrirgli, non avrebbero mai avuto il coraggio di toglierglielo, neanche per punizione. Come se non ci arrivasse. Approfittando della loro distrazione, Druella posò il cucchiaio.  
«Lo so, ma sta superando il limite… Druella, finisci quel brodo.» aggiunse, in un sibilo. Imbronciata, abbassò lo sguardo e dondolò i piedi sulla sedia; nonostante l'imbottitura, le ossa sporgenti cozzarono tra loro.  
«Lo sai che devi mangiare, stai crescendo, ti fa male…»  
Rusty abbaiò, e tutti i tre i cani zampettarono verso la porta; grattavano il legno, le code che si muovevano al ritmo dei passi sempre più vicini. Col fiatone e le guance arrossate dal freddo, Alexander spalancò l'uscio; chiassosi come non mai, i cani presero a fargli le feste, in una gara a chi saltava più in alto.  
«Buoni, buoni.» disse, con un sorriso; sollevò un pacchetto sopra la testa, fuori dalla loro portata, e lo posò su un ripiano. Nel gesto, uno spruzzo di neve gli cadde da dosso, sul muso di Spottie, che sobbalzò dalla sorpresa. Alex si chinò a grattarle il collo.  
«Sei la solita ficcanaso. Lo sai?» lei gli leccò la guancia «Lo sai?»  
Suo padre si schiarì là la voce.  
«Alexander.» disse; Druella si rizzò a sedere. Niente era gratificante come vederlo subire una bella lavata di capo.  
«Dove sei stato?»  
Alex si passò la mano tra i ricci biondi e, lento, si liberò del mantello e lo appese al pomello dietro la porta. Il papà strinse il bordo del tavolo, e Druella serrò la mascella per non ostentare il ghigno che le si stava dipingendo sul viso. Tutto preannunciava uno spettacolo coi fiocchi.  
«In giro.» borbottò.  
Le pupille di suo padre si dilatarono, il nero che prendeva il sopravvento sull'azzurro.  
«Te lo do io in giro! Hai tredici anni, non puoi fare quello che vuoi dalla mattina alla sera…»  
Sbuffando, Alexander recuperò il pacchetto e, rilassato, si avvicinò al tavolo e lo sistemò al centro; Druella non ebbe alcun bisogno di leggere per riconoscere il logo della pasticceria Fortescue, rosso su carta bianca. Soddisfatto del silenzio generale, suo fratello ficcò la mano in tasca e un sacchetto rigonfio cadde sul tavolo con un tonfo metallico. Un Galeone e un paio di Falci vi rotolarono fuori.  
«Con questi, mangiamo quel che vogliamo fino alla fine delle vacanze.» sogghignò, il sopracciglio inarcato. Impaziente, Druella si allungò verso il pacco, e un buon odore di cioccolato le giunse alle narici. Con entrambe le mani fece per rompere l'incarto; c'era una torta, lì dentro. Forse era quella meraviglia che avevano esposto in vetrina, con i ciuffi di panna colorata. Con un sibilo e un tocco della spalla, la mamma la invitò a stare composta, e a malincuore Druella obbedì. L'espressione del papà prometteva niente di buono.  
«Dove hai preso queste cose?»  
Alex si grattò il naso.  
«Dai Babbani al villaggio. È stato facile, sono rimasti solo vecchi, donne e bambini…»  
Suo padre scattò in piedi, tanto in fretta che la sedia si rovesciò con un tonfo. Spaventato, Toby filò nell'angolo.  
«Hai aggredito dei Babbani?» ringhiò.  
Alex replicò con una smorfia strafottente, ma indietreggiò di un passo. Ridicolo.  
«Non sono mica scemo. Li ho Confusi.» ghignò «Non ci vuole niente, mi hanno dato tutto quello che avevano.»  
Dallo spiraglio che era riuscita ad aprire nel pacco la torta la tentava, il profumo ben più invitante del brodo. Druella sbuffò. Che litigassero pure, quei due, lei aveva fame. Si sporse, in punta di piedi sulla traversa della sedia. Di nuovo, sua madre la invitò a sedersi.  
«Non tocchi la torta finché non finisci quel brodo.» le bisbigliò. Druella scostò il cucchiaio di lato e si portò il bordo del piatto alla bocca. Con la prospettiva del dolce, diventava mangiabile.  
«Ma ti rendi conto di cosa hai rischiato?! Per una cosa del genere potresti essere espulso da Hogwarts…»  
Si pulì la bocca col tovagliolo e divorò il resto del pane in un paio di bocconi. Alex, nel frattempo, indietreggiò ancora.  
«Ehi, ho calcolato tutto. È un incantesimo affidabile, per infrangerlo serve un Incantesimo di Memoria potente. Me l'ha insegnato Tom, e io so farlo bene.» mugugnò, imbronciato. Suo padre si voltò verso la mamma.  
«E adesso chi è questo Tom?»  
Druella le tirò la manica; aveva finito tutto e ancora non le aveva dato il permesso per mangiare la torta. Esasperata, lei alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Un orfanello che frequenta Hogwarts.» buttò lì. Alex pestò i piedi.  
«Non è solo questo!» gridò «Sa fare un sacco di cose, e…»  
«Non usare quel tono con tua madre.» lo ammonì il papà, e suo fratello abbassò lo sguardo alle scarpe «Non mi interessano le prodezze dei tuoi amici. Tu i genitori li hai, e non mi sembra ti abbiano mai insegnato a rubare.» socchiuse gli occhi e gettò uno sguardo ai soldi sul tavolo e all'incarto di Fortescue, le pupille che guizzavano rapide; Alex indovinò la sua perplessità.  
«Sono andato a Diagon Alley a cambiare i soldi. Col Nottetempo.» spiegò, il sorrisetto di chi non aspettava altro che raccontarlo.  
Suo padre lo scrollò per le spalle, rosso di rabbia.  
«Tu sei pazzo! Quante volte ti ho detto che la città è pericolosa! Bombardano dappertutto…»  
«Oh, sì.» Alex allargò il sorriso «Ne abbiamo anche evitate un paio. Avevo sempre sognato di salirc...»  
Un sonoro ceffone interruppe la frase. Suo fratello arricciò il labbro sanguinante, la chiazza rossa che si allargava sulla guancia pallida. Stava per mettersi a piangere. Ben gli stava.  
«Hai rischiato la vita, hai rischiato l'espulsione, e per cosa? Per rubare quattro soldi sporchi ai Babbani. Ma hai un po' di dignità, non ti vergogni di quello che hai fatto?»  
Alex strizzò gli occhi gonfi e digrignò i denti per impedire a un singhiozzo di uscire. La mano si mosse, forse per massaggiarsi la guancia dolorante, ma si bloccò all'altezza dello stomaco. Tirò su col naso.  
«Almeno, io prendo iniziative.» soffiò, con i pugni stretti; suo padre si morse il labbro, scrutando la torta e i soldi come se fossero maledetti.  
«Non voglio che sulla mia tavola ci sia del cibo rubato.» sentenziò, e tese la mano. Non poteva gettar via quella torta, non l'avrebbe fatto davvero…  
«Evan, hai ragione.» la mamma gli strinse il polso, fermandolo «Ma ormai la torta è qui. E sulla _mia_ tavola non si butta nulla, non di questi tempi.»  
Marito e moglie si fissarono, e il papà rilassò il braccio. Druella sospirò di sollievo e ricacciò nel petto il groppo del pianto che stava nascendo.  
«E questi possono servire.» afferrò il sacchetto con i soldi e lo mise in una tasca della gonna; il muso da cane bastonato svanì dalla faccia di Alex, e anche Druella sorrise. Magari avrebbe comprato loro un bel regalo. E buon cibo fino alla fine delle vacanze.  
«Non guardatemi in quel modo. Servono per le emergenze, non ho intenzione di sperperarli come credete. E adesso, Alex, siediti e mangia.»  
Suo fratello tirò su la sedia e si accomodò a tavola; senza pronunciare una parola, il papà fece lo stesso, lo sguardo fisso nel piatto ormai vuoto. Ancora imbronciato, Alex inzuppò la propria fetta di pane nel brodo freddo. Quando mangiava, era peggio dei cani.  
«Azzardati un'altra volta ad andare a Londra da solo, e da me ne prendi il doppio.»  
Lo sguaiato gorgogliare di Alex che trangugiava il brodo sovrastò le sue parole; si pulì la bocca con la manica e scartò la torta, come se fosse stata solo sua. Druella scattò in avanti: se voleva mangiarla da solo, aveva capito proprio male.  
«Basta, voi due.» ordinò la mamma «Quattro parti uguali, e non si discute.»  
Il coltello affondò tra gli sbuffi di panna colorata, rivelando il ripieno rosa tra due strati di pan di spagna al cioccolato. La versione più piccola di quella in vetrina. Druella ne assaggiò un boccone; forse dipendeva dalla novità del mangiare un dolce in quella casa, ma era più buona di quanto si aspettasse. La divorò a testa bassa, fino a raccogliere le briciole con le dita; una bella grossa era abbandonata sul piatto della mamma, solo lei poteva lasciarsela sfuggire…  
«Evan, non mangi?»  
Trasalì, la mano a mezz'aria, colta sul fatto. Suo padre levò gli occhi; non aveva ancora toccato nulla.  
«Non mi piacciono i dolci.» borbottò; divise in due parti identiche la propria fetta e la porse ad entrambi i figli. Druella si tuffò sulla metà che le spettava, ignorando il mugugnare di Alex. Era piccola, troppo piccola. Finiva subito.  
«Andiamo a dormire, che è tardi.» sua madre agitò la bacchetta, e tutti i piatti volarono in una tinozza all'angolo. Li avrebbero lavati il giorno seguente. Senza guardare negli occhi nessuno, Alex si chinò a terra, ad accarezzare le orecchie di Toby. Il papà rimase impalato, a contemplare il vuoto.  
«Voi andate.» disse «Io vado un attimo fuori, vi raggiungo dopo.»  
Un'ombra attraversò il viso di sua madre.  
«Evan, sta nevicando.»  
«Devo fare una cosa.» rispose, secco; a passo lento, prese la porta e sparì nella notte, la mamma in piedi a fissare le sue spalle, il vento gelido che era entrato che le scompigliava i capelli. E non aveva neanche indossato il mantello. Sospirò e, con un altro cenno della bacchetta, spense il fuoco nel camino.  
«Alex, vieni?»  
Suo fratello sbuffò.  
«Non sono più un bambino. Dormo da solo.»  
Spottie gli si tuffò in braccio, ed entrambe si voltarono, dirette al piano superiore. Affari suoi, se voleva morire congelato; almeno, lei avrebbe avuto più spazio nel letto.  
Sotto i suoi piedi, la scala di legno scricchiolò; ad ogni gradino, il freddo aumentava, finché il gelo della camera dei genitori la investì. Infilò le mani nelle tasche, mentre sua madre accendeva le candele con la magia. Non appena lasciava la loro bocche, il fiato si trasformava in tante nuvolette di condensa.  
«Vuoi accendere tu i fuochi?»  
«Sì!» saltellò verso un barattolo di vetro annerito sulla cassettiera. Afferrò la bacchetta, la fronte corrugata per la concentrazione.  
«Flammam Fero.» ordinò. Nel barattolo nacque una fiammella azzurra. Al primo tentativo! Avvicinò il viso all'apertura; era così calda.  
«Stai diventando bravissima.» si congratulò la mamma. Lei rispose con un sorriso compiaciuto, pronta per il prossimo fuoco. Sparsi per la stanza, avevano una decina di barattoli.  
«Mamma, perché non li lasciamo accesi tutto il giorno?» chiese.  
Lei stirò le labbra, annoiata.  
«Te l'ho detto mille volte, Druella. Questa casa non è nostra. Se dovesse succedere un incidente mentre non ci siamo…»  
«Ma fa freddo!» protestò. La mamma le accarezzò i capelli.  
«Cinque minuti e vedrai che si scalda. Dài, l'ultimo.»  
«Flammam Fero.» disse, terminando il lavoro. Stava diventando brava sul serio.  
«Mamma?» si morse il labbro; il fiato non si condensava più, ma aveva ancora freddo «Torneremo mai a casa del nonno?»  
«Certo che ci torneremo. Appena gli affari andranno un po' meglio…» fissò la finestrella, il vento che sbatteva contro le imposte; suo padre doveva essere impazzito per uscire in quello stato «Su, non pensarci ora.» sorrise, si tolse il vestito e lo appoggiò sulla sedia. Aveva riposto il sacchetto di soldi nella tasca, eppure alle sue orecchie non giunse alcun tintinnio metallico. Chissà dove lo aveva nascosto.  
Si liberò anche della sottoveste. Minuta come lei, era ancora bella. Una smagliatura rossa le squarciava il seno sinistro, e la pelle del ventre iniziava a cedere, troppa per quel fisico magrolino. Se avesse continuato a sciuparsi con quel ritmo, in breve sarebbe invecchiata. Si infilò la camicia da notte e un maglione di lana spessa; tutti quegli strati snaturavano la sua figura, rendendola ingiustamente tozza e sgraziata. Senza guardarsi allo specchio, si intrecciò i capelli biondi con le dita.  
«Ehi, non ti cambi?»  
Druella scosse la testa.  
«Ho troppo freddo.» mugugnò. Lei le si avvicinò, ridacchiando.  
«Faccio io.» le propose. Come quando era piccola le sbottonò il vestito e glielo sfilò dalla testa; le solleticò le costole secche, ancora prive di alcun accenno di seno, e anche Druella si unì alle risate. Aveva le mani ruvide, di chi lavora. Impegnata ad infilarle la camicia da notte e il maglione, non si accorse che il riso le era morto in gola. Un giorno, anche le sue mani sarebbero diventate così. Abbassò lo sguardo a terra, e i piedi sformati dal doppio paio di calzini le parvero enormi. Era orribile.  
«Druella, tutto bene?»  
Si sforzò di restare indifferente.  
«Sì, certo.» borbottò. Per darsi un tono, si diresse allo specchio e afferrò la spazzola; se non si intrecciava i capelli prima di dormire, al mattino erano indomabili. Incontrò un nodo, e strizzò le palpebre. Più del solito.  
Scese fino alle punte, e arrossì alla vista alla spazzola nuova. Accarezzò col pollice le roselline smaltate che la ornavano, perfette sul legno bianco. Non vedeva l'ora di portarla a scuola, gliel'avrebbe invidiata persino Melanie.  
Un altro nodo; le sarebbe piaciuto avere i capelli di Melanie, lisci e lucenti. E magari anche la sua casa grande, la sua stanza calda e le sue camicie da notte.  
«Sai, Melanie il primo giorno di scuola si è quasi messa a piangere.» disse «Diceva che la pettinava sempre l'Elfa, non sapeva nemmeno farsi la treccia. A undici anni.» rise, e i denti della spazzola si incagliarono in groviglio di crespo. Indulgente, la mamma sogghignò.  
«Come ho fatto in questi mesi, senza la tua vocina.» guidata da lei, la spazzola scivolava morbida in quel mare di ricci; sarebbe stata capace di districare anche una foresta di rovi «Mi annoiavo, sai?»  
Druella chiuse gli occhi. Le dita agili di sua madre le divisero i capelli in tre ciocche; intervallava l'intrecciare a una carezza sulla nuca, sulla tempia, dietro orecchio. Forse, valeva la pena essere tornata a casa. Ripose la spazzola sulla cassettiera e Druella la prese di nuovo, titubante.  
«Posso metterla sul comodino?» disse. Non voleva perderla di vista.  
«Ti piace proprio, eh?»  
«Tanto. Grazie.» arrossì. Non si aspettava un regalo di Natale così bello.  
La porta cigolò; il papà era livido dal freddo, la collera che durante la cena aveva acceso i suoi occhi svanita; al suo posto, vi era una stanchezza infinita, che lo faceva sembrare più vecchio.  
«Ecco i miei tesori.» rapido, sfiorò le labbra della mamma con le proprie; lei rispose aggrovigliando le dita nelle sue.  
«Evan, sei gelato.» bisbigliò. Suo padre scrollò la testa, e sorrise alla figlia.  
«E tu non mi dici niente?»  
Senza farselo ripetere, Druella mollò la spazzola e gli saltò in braccio. Era gelato sul serio, eppure non si scansò; le piaceva il modo in cui la stringeva. Come se non pesasse nulla.  
«Più in alto!» trillò. Lui la afferrò da sotto le braccia e la sollevò, tanto che la sua testa sfiorò il soffitto. Aveva gli occhi arrossati; o, forse, era uno scherzo delle luci.  
«Pronta?» chiese. Druella esitò, persa in quel volto stravolto dal gelo. Se fosse stato per lui, avrebbe gettato via la torta; proprio lui, che mai gliene aveva regalata una.  
«Ehi, pronta o no?» con gli indici, le solleticò le ascelle. Si dimenò e rise, la rabbia già dimenticata.  
«Sì!»  
La lasciò cadere sul materasso, in memoria di un loro vecchio gioco. Abbandonata sul letto, allargò le braccia.  
«Da quando uso la bacchetta, non riesco più a fermare le cadute.» si lagnò.  
Il papà la aiutò a sedersi.  
«È normale. Ma ne vale la pena, non immagini cosa imparerai.»  
Dall'altro lato, sua madre si accomodò sul letto.  
«Raccontagli cosa hai fatto prima.» la incitò. Druella annuì.  
«Ho acceso tutti i fuochi.» si vantò, incapace di contenere il sorrisetto. Il papà la abbracciò.  
«Ma allora sei già bravissima. Cosa ho da insegnarti, cosa?»  
Carezze, baci, buffetti. Un macigno le invase il petto. Tutto ciò che aveva da darle.  
«Vieni, Druella, è ora di dormire.»  
Si coricò accanto alla mamma, la faccia premuta contro il suo seno; storse la bocca, schifata dall'odore di sudore e cenere. L'odore di chi cucina accanto al fuoco e non si lava tutti i giorni. Le affondò ancora la faccia nel petto, per sopraffare la vergogna. Non se ne accorgeva, ma di certo puzzava così anche lei.  
«Fa ancora freddo, qui.» la voce di suo padre; dai movimenti del materasso, si stava cambiando «Umidum Removeo.»  
Non serviva a niente, non con quei muri fradici; eppure, si ostinavano a incantare le pareti.  
«Alex non viene?»  
«Ha detto che vuole dormire da solo.»  
«Come preferisce.»  
Il papà puntò la bacchetta sotto le coperte, e un getto d'aria calda le avvolse le gambe. Un'altra stoccata e le candele si spensero. I barlumi luminosi dei barattoli puntellavano la stanza, deformando le ombre; quelle delle carta da parati accartocciata somigliavano a una foglia, al ramo di un albero, un artiglio… chiuse gli occhi.  
«Buonanotte.»  
«Buonanotte, papà.»  
«Buonanotte, Evan.»  
La mamma si schiarì la voce.  
«Dondola un filo di ragnatela, dondola in mare la bianca vela…» cantò; aveva una voce meravigliosa. Druella si abbandonò al suo abbraccio, cullata da quella melodia.  
«Fra notte e giorno dondola il sole, sul prato verde dondola un fiore. La neve dondola quando vien giù, e il mio bambino non piange più.»  
Il letto dondolava, le pareti si rimpicciolivano, le coperte la proteggevano.  
«Se io lo dondolo per un pochino, dorme sereno nel suo lettino.» le sfiorò la fronte con le labbra, e Druella schioccò le proprie, a vuoto. Si stava bene, al caldo, tra la mamma e il papà. Il segreto era rimanere immobile, fingere di essere minuscola…  
«Dorme?»  
Il sussurro di suo padre.  
«Sì. È ancora così piccola.»  
La mano del papà le accarezzò la testa, e il braccio della mamma si mosse, verso di lui. E poi, il rumore di un bacio; uno schiocco umido, voluttuoso, tanto diverso dal modo in cui si baciavano in sua presenza. Il petto di lei vibrò, scosso da una risatina e un tremito.  
«La mia Cathie.»  
Attenta a non farsi scoprire, Druella serrò le gambe, la spina dorsale attraversata da lievi brividi; sentiva le orecchie di fuoco. Sua madre ritirò il braccio.  
«Evan, non con la bambina qui.» bisbigliò, maliziosa. A gambe chiuse, Druella fremette, muovendo il bacino avanti e indietro, lenta, in modo che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Il fregare della stoffa sulla carne la calmava; sapeva come funzionasse, avrebbe dovuto strusciarsi così contro un ragazzo. Che l'avrebbe amata, come il papà amava la mamma. Gli occhi grigi di Alphard Black invasero le sue fantasie, sovrapponendosi a quelli neri di Tom Riddle; l'avrebbero stretta, accarezzata, infilato il naso nei suoi capelli. E si sarebbero accorti di quanto puzzasse, e magari avrebbero riso di lei.  
Fermò il movimento, il piacere che si era trasformato in una morsa alle viscere. Erano troppo educati, per ridere; ma l'avrebbero scansata, disgustati, ne era certa. Potevano avere chiunque, loro. Una ragazza che profumava di fiori, con dei bei vestiti e nastri preziosi tra i capelli.  
Un tocco gentile le lambì la guancia. Incerto, ingenuo. Cygnus Black la cercava sempre, anche se non era ricca, anche se viveva in quello stato. Lui, forse, l'avrebbe stretta, senza pretendere altro. Sorrise tra sé e sé, imbarazzata. Non poteva sussurrarle _«La mia Druella.»_ , non con quella vocina. A quel punto, sarebbe stata lei a ridacchiare.  
«Sei stato un pazzo a uscire con quel freddo. Mi sono preoccupata.»  
La voce della mamma era più chiara; era proprio convinta che dormisse.  
«Avevo bisogno di schiarirmi le idee.» un sospiro grave «Alex ruba, ti rendi conto?»  
«Evan, è solo un ragazzo. Gli passerà.»  
«Hai sentito che ha detto. _Almeno io prendo iniziative_. Che esempio gli sto dando?» una pausa; da dov'era, Druella percepì il battito del cuore di sua madre aumentare di intensità «E che futuro avranno?»  
«Notizie di Matterson?»  
Era agitata.  
«Avrebbe dovuto scrivermi oggi. Non è arrivato niente.»  
«Con questa neve, forse il gufo…»  
«Catherine, smettila. Non mi chiameranno per quel lavoro. Siamo sommersi dai debiti.»  
«Con quei soldi non dobbiamo preoccuparci per l'affitto. In fondo, è stato un bene che…»  
«Non dirlo. Non dirlo, ti prego.»  
La mamma sbuffò.  
«Se ci sfrattano, finiamo in mezzo alla strada. Sono disposta a scendere a compromessi.» concluse, amara. La mano del papà le sfiorò la spalla; Druella lottò contro se stessa per non muoversi, senza però irrigidirsi. Se si fossero accorti che non dormiva, sarebbero stati guai. Non avrebbe mai dovuto sentire quei discorsi.  
«Stanno crescendo. Iniziano a farsi delle domande. Dobbiamo inventarci un modo per tirarli fuori da qui. Prima che lo trovino a modo loro.»  
«Ce la caveremo, Evan. Dormi, che sei tanto stanco.» la mamma sbadigliò «Domani ne parliamo.»  
Silenzio. Si erano addormentati. La gamba le formicolava, forse poteva mettersi più comoda…  
«Avrei voluto darti di più.»  
«Mi hai dato tutto.» un mugugno assonnato, l'ultima lettera sfumata nel ronfare. Dall'altro lato, il papà era ancora immobile. Non dormiva.  
La porta cigolò nel buio. Passi strascicati.  
«Di là fa freddo.»  
Il grugnito di Alex. I passi si erano fermati. Un sospiro, e un altro borbottio sommesso.  
«Scusa, volevo solo aiutare.»  
Doveva proprio aver freddo, per ridursi così. Suo padre si scansò di lato, e Alex si tuffò nelle coperte. Scalciando, si prese tutto lo spazio; ringraziasse che stava fingendo di dormire. La mattina seguente l'avrebbe riempito di pizzichi.  
«Fai piano, che la mamma dorme. Domani chiederai scusa anche a lei. La stai facendo impazzire, tutto il giorno in giro.»  
«Mi annoio qui.»  
«Facciamo così. Domani andiamo a caccia insieme.» ridacchiò «Magari è la volta che Spottie impara qualcosa.»  
«Non lavori domani?»  
«Mi chiameranno più in là, sarete già tornati a scuola. Così ho tempo per voi. Contento?»  
Druella trattenne il respiro. Che bugiardo.  
«Alex, ascoltami. Lo sai che non mi piace colpirti. Hai capito perché l'ho fatto?»  
«Perché le magie sui Babbani sono rischiose, e perché Londra è pericolosa.» ripeté Alex a pappagallo.  
«No, non è solo questo. Sei un eletto, figlio mio. I tuoi poteri sono troppo nobili, troppo importanti per sprecarli in questo modo. Prometti che non ruberai mai più. Non è degno di te.»  
«Promesso.» rispose; almeno, non era il solo a mentire.  
«E io ti prometto che non vi farò mai mancare il necessario. Darei la vita per questo.»  
Suo fratello biascicò qualcosa, accompagnando il tutto con un altro calcio. Che rubasse pure, almeno avrebbero mangiato qualcosa di buono; e non sarebbero finiti per strada. Tanto, non avrebbero picchiato lei.  
Un uggiolio; dalla porta socchiusa, Spottie trotterellò sul letto, buttandosi proprio vicino alle sue gambe. Druella storse la bocca. Puzzava peggio di loro.  
I bagliori azzurrini dei fuochi sfumavano i contorni dei mobili; se Spottie ne avesse rovesciato uno sarebbero tutti morti lì, bruciati come topi.  
Tuffò la testa sotto le coperte; non sarebbe successo, la mamma e il papà avevano le bacchette, se ne sarebbero accorti in tempo. Non l'avrebbero permesso. Chiuse gli occhi, immersa nel respiro di sua madre. Loro la proteggevano.  
Quando non le mentivano.

 

**_1942_ **

«Quest'estate siamo in prima fila.» Abraxas sventolò per l'ennesima volta la Gazzetta del Profeta sotto il naso di Cygnus «Inghilterra contro Francia. Li stracceremo.» Cygnus si incupì.  
«Non so se i miei mi manderanno in Brasile, solo con voi.» confessò; peccato, gli sarebbe piaciuto assistere alla Coppa del Mondo. Ma suo padre non l'avrebbe accompagnato per nessun motivo, lo sapeva.  
«Li convinciamo. Nessun problema.» Abraxas si ravvivò i capelli all'indietro, quel piglio sicuro di sé che lo metteva sempre in ombra «I miei non ti perderanno d'occhio, ti prometto che non ti sbuccerai le ginocchia.»  
Cygnus si concentrò su una macchia di umidità sul pavimento dei sotterranei; era enorme, da superare in tre passi. Uno. Abraxas lo prendeva sempre in giro per quella storia. Due. Era vero, si era messo a piangere, ma aveva solo quattro anni. Tre. Allungò la gamba il più possibile, senza superare il bordo della macchia. Peccato. Abraxas arrotolò il giornale e ghignò.  
«Mi è venuta un'idea. A Orion piace il Quidditch, no? Gli proponiamo di venire con noi, così lo accompagnerà anche suo padre. Lui non è noioso come il tuo. Con lui ti lasceranno andare.»  
Una crepa nella pietra. Ne seguì il tracciato, in punta di piedi, attento a non uscirne fuori.  
«Non so, sai…» allargò le braccia, e perse l'equilibrio. Avrebbe dovuto ricominciare il percorso daccapo, ma Abraxas si sarebbe spazientito.  
«Orion è un prepotente, rovinerebbe tutto. Però…»  
Sospirò. Non aveva mai visto il Brasile, non aveva mai letto un libro che ne parlasse; avrebbe incontrato un sacco di creature esotiche. E visto Darius Penwell dal vivo. Forse, valeva la pena sopportare Orion. Sorrise, l'oscurità dei sotterranei trasformata in un limpido cielo tropicale; un maestoso uccello variopinto sbatteva le ali. Si aggrappò alle penne del collo, deciso a rimanere in sella. Non l'avrebbe disarcionato, aveva capito come domarlo. Penwell scartò, veloce come sempre sulla scopa; non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi battere, Alphard e Orion sarebbero rimasti senza parole…  
«Svegliati, siamo arrivati.»  
Il muro che conduceva all'ingresso della Sala Comune interruppe il suo sogno ad occhi aperti. Abraxas ridacchiò.  
« _Basilisco_.» disse. Il muro si spalancò, accogliendoli nella stanza; col fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino, l'umidità dei sotterranei era già un lontano ricordo. Abraxas indicò alcuni ragazzi che, chini sui tavoli, erano intenti a copiare i compiti delle vacanze.  
«Io non ho finito il tema di Pozioni.» sbuffò «Ma non mi importa. Figuriamoci che Slughorn mi punirà.»  
Perseo scelse proprio quel momento per uscire dalla sua tasca e posizionarsi con un salto e un gracido rumoroso sulla sua testa; Melanie e Cecilia, sedute poco lontano, ridacchiarono. Abraxas le salutò con un cenno del capo.  
«Io dovuto finire tutto per forza.» ammise; scrollò la testa, nella speranza che quel rospo disobbediente si decidesse a scendere «Mio padre mi controlla i compiti.»  
Imbarazzato, distolse lo sguardo; da una poltrona di fronte al fuoco spiccavano i ricci biondi di Druella. Fece per avanzare, e trasalì. Peggio di una guardia carceraria, suo fratello era in piedi lì accanto, in compagnia di un paio di amici grossi quanto lui. Svelto, si accucciò dietro il divano, fingendo di allacciarsi una scarpa. Se Perseo si fosse messo a gracidare, l'avrebbe strozzato. Ci mancava solo che si presentasse al primo giorno di lezioni con un occhio nero.  
«Non ti molla proprio un attimo, eh?» per fortuna, Abraxas non si era accorto che si stesse nascondendo «Magari, posso copiare il tuo.»  
«Sì, certo…» borbottò, distratto. Sbirciò da sopra lo schienale, col fiato sospeso. Se n'era andato. Almeno, così sembrava. Ancora non aveva capito perché amasse tanto gonfiarlo di botte, non gli aveva fatto nulla. Si arrischiò ad alzarsi. La via era libera.  
«È dentro il baule. Prendilo pure.» disse «Io vado a salutare Druella.»  
Si avvicinò lento, il calore del camino che gli mozzava il respiro. Si asciugò le mani sudate sui pantaloni, prima di sedersi. Druella contemplava le fiamme, i bagliori del fuoco riflessi nei suoi occhi castani. Gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere a cosa pensasse.  
«Ciao.» sorrise. Druella sussultò; era stato troppo silenzioso, forse. Non voleva spaventarla. Prese un sospiro, e lei stirò le labbra a sua volta.  
«Ciao.» rispose. Con un gesto della mano, lo invitò ad avvicinarsi. Cygnus obbedì.  
«Passato un bel Natale?» chiese «Cosa hai ricevuto?»  
«Una spazzola.» replicò lei, ora seria. A volte, si incupiva senza motivo.  
«Bella. E poi?» la esortò a continuare. Lei riprese a fissare il fuoco, in silenzio. Forse, le avevano regalato dei giocattoli e se ne vergognava; non c'era motivo di esserne imbarazzati, piacevano anche a lui. Solo Abraxas ci trovava sempre da ridere.  
«Io ho ricevuto lui.» prese Perseo da sopra la testa e glielo porse; illuminate dalle fiamme, le verruche purpuree di cui era ricoperto brillarono «Mio padre li alleva, e mi sta insegnando.»  
Perseo gracidò, in segno di saluto, e Druella accennò un risolino. Cygnus espirò dalla bocca aperta; non ricordava che di fronte al fuoco facesse tanto caldo.  
«L'ho chiamato Perseo. La conosci la storia?» domandò. Druella scosse la testa.  
«Oh, è un eroe!» spiegò, estasiato «Protagonista di un sacco di leggende. Mi hanno regalato anche un libro pieno di storie, ci sono illustrazioni bellissime e…» si interruppe. Stava farfugliando a vuoto, Druella lo guardava perplessa. Chiuse la bocca; poteva andare a prendere il libro e leggerle qualcosa. Vicini, di fronte al camino. La storia di Medusa no, le avrebbe messo di paura; di sera, turbava anche lui. Magari quella del salvataggio di Andromeda, le sarebbe piaciuta tanto. Si bloccò. Se fosse andato nel dormitorio, forse al ritorno non l'avrebbe più trovata lì. E se le avesse proposto di accompagnarlo… arrossì. Meglio di no. Sola, nel dormitorio dei ragazzi, l'avrebbe offesa.  
Con un gracidio più intenso, Perseo sgusciò via dalle sue mani e saltò in braccio a Druella. Gonfiava le guance, ridicolo come non mai. Lei lo stuzzicò con l'indice.  
«È simpatico.» sussurrò. Aveva un sorriso misurato, malinconico, e un ricciolo le penzolava vicino al naso. Piccolo, delicato, quando parlava le si riempiva buffe grinze. Buffe e graziose allo stesso tempo.  
«Non ho capito bene come va addestrato.» confessò Cygnus «Fa sempre quello che vuole…»  
«Cygnus, vieni.» la voce di Abraxas. Soffocò uno sbuffo.  
«Cosa vuoi?»  
«Non trovo il tema.»  
Si voltò verso le porte dei dormitori; Abraxas era sulla soglia, le mani sui fianchi.  
«Ma è dentro il baule, sopra sopra…» protestò. Perché li interrompeva in quel modo?! Il tema era lì, ne era sicuro.  
«Non lo vedo.» disse, e si mosse verso di loro «Aiutami a cercarlo.» aggiunse, secco, e lo strattonò per il braccio. Cygnus fece giusto in tempo a recuperare Perseo e salutare Druella con lo sguardo, prima di essere trascinato nel dormitorio maschile. Il suo baule era aperto, e il tema di Pozioni srotolato sul letto.  
«Ma allora l'hai trovato! Stavo chiacchierando con lei, perché ci hai disturbati…»  
Lionel e Iarlugh, impegnati a scambiarsi le figurine delle Cioccorane, si voltarono. Stava gridando.  
«Ma possibile che non capisci mai niente?» la voce di Abraxas, al contrario, era un sibilo «Ma lo sai chi è e dove vive?»  
Cygnus aggrottò la fronte; di cosa stava parlando?  
«Nessun Sanguesporco viene smistato a Slytherin, che dici?»  
Dalle labbra di Abraxas uscì uno sbuffo misto a una risata beffarda.  
«Ma quanto sei ingenuo.» alzò gli occhi al cielo «Sei lì che le parli di regali. A stento avrà ricevuto un ciocco di legno per accendere il camino, rubato chissà dove. Ma hai visto com'è messa? Vivono in una specie di capanna…» arricciò il naso. Cygnus dischiuse le labbra, il respiro che gli solleticava la lingua secca, le unghie mangiucchiate conficcate nella carne. Quando aveva serrato i pugni? Aveva intuito che Druella non navigasse nell'oro, ma non immaginava fosse ridotta così.  
«E allora? È simpatica, sempre gentile. Volevo parlarle, cosa faccio di male?»  
«Cygnus, il prossimo passo quale sarà, invitarla al tuo compleanno? Non farmi vergognare, che sono tuo amico.»  
«Appunto, non sei mio padre! Non mi dici tu quello che devo fare!» urlò; Perseo gli si rintanò in tasca, e anche Seward e Mattew si girarono verso di loro. Nella confusione, udì l'inconfondibile risatina di Lionel. Aveva le orecchie paonazze.  
«Io parlo con chi voglio, senza chiederti il permesso. Tu non la conosci, lei è…» non aveva idea di come continuare quella frase. Boccheggiò, consapevole di apparire più idiota di un pesce fuor d'acqua. Per nulla intimorito, Abraxas inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Senti, fai come ti pare. Ma non coinvolgermi, io ho una reputazione.» soffiò. Senza scomporsi, gli diede le spalle e si diresse verso Seward e Mattew,come se non fosse successo nulla. Cygnus aveva il fiatone; non era abituato a litigare, quando urlava gli veniva sempre da piangere.  
Represse un singhiozzo e si buttò sul letto, le tende tirate a preservare quel granellino di dignità che gli era rimasto. A gambe incrociate, si soffiò il naso e si asciugò gli occhi arrossati. Il tema che Abraxas avrebbe dovuto copiare era abbandonato vicino ai suoi piedi, e dal baule spalancato penzolava la sua sciarpa. Il chiacchiericcio degli altri arrivava gli ronzava nelle orecchie.  
Imbronciato, si pulì ancora il naso colante; il libro che gli avevano regalato faceva capolino in cima a una pila di calzini piegati. Se Abraxas non avesse rovinato tutto, a quell'ora sarebbe stato di sotto, a leggerlo insieme a Druella.  
Lo aprì a una pagina qualunque, nel mezzo, e gli occhi gialli di Medusa lo fulminarono, i mille serpenti che saettavano in avanti a fauci spalancate, come se avessero il potere di uscire dalla carta… di scatto, voltò una manciata di pagine. Incatenata alla roccia, Andromeda piangeva, la spuma del mare che le bagnava i piedi e il vestito leggero che svolazzava, mosso dal vento. Vedendola, Abraxas aveva sbuffato, deluso. Sapevano entrambi che avrebbe dovuto essere nuda, ma quello era un libro per ragazzi, cosa pretendeva? Cygnus tratteggiò l'ondulazione dei suoi capelli con la punta dell'indice, e un'altra lacrima le scivolò lungo la guancia. L'artista era stato bravissimo, sembrava vera, al punto che avrebbe voluto entrare nella storia solo per rassicurarla, dirle di non avere paura, che presto sarebbe stata salvata… voltò il libro, per sbirciare il retro della copertina. Il disegnatore si chiamava Ethelbert Peregrine; non vi era scritto, però, se avesse illustrato altri volumi. La prossima volta che passava al Ghirigoro avrebbe dovuto chiederlo, li avrebbe comprati tutti.  
Si morse il labbro. Che stupido, non aveva tenuto il segno. Sfogliò veloce le pagine; la storia di Andromeda era circa a metà…  
L'illustrazione di un laghetto occupava due pagine. Circondato da boschi, dava l'impressione di un luogo segreto, irraggiungibile. Sullo sfondo, delle ninfette giocavano nell'acqua, in una gara di spruzzi; altre si riposarono sulla riva, sdraiate tra i fiori. Quella in primo piano si voltò e gli sorrise; un sorriso ammiccante, audace, che le riempiva il naso di grinzette. Avvampò, lei che si ravvivava con la mano i ricci rossi. Nel gesto, piegò la gamba e la veste bianca che la ricopriva rivelò il polpaccio sottile, il ginocchio minuto, quasi ossuto. Doveva essere leggerissimo, quel tessuto, così diverso dalla spessa divisa di Hogwarts. Se le fosse stato vicino, avrebbe intravisto ogni dettaglio di quel corpicino, comprese le sporgenze di quei piccoli seni. Avvicinò il naso alle pagine, ogni centimetro della sua pelle in preda alle fiamme, il torace che vibrava dall'imbarazzo. Non era il corpo di un'undicenne, quello, e quello non era il sorriso di Druella. Troppo malizioso e sicuro di sé, privo di quella nube di tristezza che la rendeva muta all'improvviso. Sorrise tra sé e sé; tra qualche anno, però, sarebbe stata identica a lei. Se solo fosse stata bionda…  
Perseo sgusciò fuori dalla sua tasca e atterrò sul letto con un tonfo goffo che fece svanire ogni fantasia.  
«Lo fai apposta, vattene.» borbottò; impertinente, il rospo rispose gonfiando le guance, per nulla intenzionato a spostarsi. Gli tese la mano, e lui vi saltò sopra. Non doveva trattarlo male, forse era l'unico a cui poteva confidare quel segreto.  
«È proprio uguale a lei, non trovi?» gli bisbigliò; ecco cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere ad Abraxas, Druella era…  
Accarezzò l'immagine, la ninfa che era tornata a dargli le spalle. Alphard avrebbe saputo cambiarle il colore dei capelli. Non gli avrebbe mai rivelato il motivo, però, l'avrebbe preso in giro e basta.  
«Speriamo che domani non mi interroghi, non so niente…» la voce di Mattew. Seward biascicò qualcosa in risposta, il rumore dei loro passi che svaniva in direzione del bagno. Abraxas adesso era solo.  
Gettò uno sguardo al tema srotolato in fondo al letto; Abraxas era sicuro che Slughorn non l'avrebbe mai punito, ma non era prudente presentarsi a lezione senza compiti. Che stupido, avrebbe potuto copiarlo, invece di discutere.  
Si soffiò ancora il naso; dovevano vedere il Brasile, e Abraxas gli avrebbe insegnato a volare decentemente. Prese un sospiro.  
«Abraxas, facciamo pace?» mormorò; tanto, aveva messo le cose in chiaro, non avrebbe più osato dirgli come dovesse comportarsi.  
Attraverso la tenda verde, udì il borbottare dell'amico e il suono della sua camminata, sempre più vicino. Sorrise, e chiuse il libro. Era personale, quello.  
Abraxas scostò la tenda, e subito accennò al fazzoletto sporco che stringeva. Non aveva pensato di nasconderlo.  
«Non dirmi che ti sei messo a piangere, ti prego.» ridacchiò; si accomodò sul materasso, spezzò in due la Cioccorana che aveva in mano e gliene porse metà.  
«Pensavo, per la Coppa del Mondo… tuo padre non verrebbe mai, ma secondo me tua madre sì. Quando mai ti direbbe di no. Però devi essere convincente, devi metterti a frignare…»

 

**_1943_ **

Alexander aspirò una boccata dalla sigaretta e l'odore acre della canfora gli invase le narici, il fumo che gli avvolgeva la gola. Socchiuse gli occhi, inebriato dal piacevole ricordo dell'aver picchiato Lucas Taylor; darle a uno stupido Sanguesporco Hufflepuff era soddisfacente di per sé, ma scoprire che aveva un pacchetto di sigarette in tasca gli aveva cambiato la giornata. Con quei pochi Zellini si portava dietro, fumare era una gioia rara.  
Si stiracchiò e allungò le gambe verso la poltrona più vicina, poggiandovi i piedi. Jonathan Mulciber, seduto lì accanto, gli scoccò un'occhiata di rimprovero, peggio di una donnetta maniaca delle pulizie. Per tutta risposta, Alexander sbuffò una nuvola di fumo, e gli occhi verdi di Jonathan tornarono alla scacchiera sul pavimento. Antonin Dolohov stava vincendo.  
«Cavallo in E-4.» ordinò; il Cavallo Bianco si impennò sulle zampe posteriori e, con un nitrito di assenso, si mosse. Stravaccato dall'altro lato della scacchiera, Ernest Nott si passò le dita tra i capelli biondi. Tra una mossa e l'altra, l'unico suono udibile era il grattare della piuma di Tom.  
«Fante in G-2.» disse Ernest. Il Fante Nero avanzò in diagonale e, con un colpo di spada, mozzò la testa al Cavallo Bianco. Ernest era proprio deciso a ribaltare l'esito di quella partita. Infastidito dal trascinarsi del cavallo mozzo fuori dal campo di battaglia, Tom sbuffò; chino sulla pergamena, non li degnava di considerazione. Chissà che cosa scriveva.  
Alexander si stiracchiò ancora, sgrullò la sigaretta e lasciò cadere un mucchietto di cenere sul tappeto verde. Jonathan non reagì. A quell'ora, l'unico diversivo era farlo arrabbiare; se almeno quello stronzetto di Cygnus Black fosse stato nei paraggi, avrebbe trovato qualcosa da fare. Sogghignò al pensiero della sua pelle bianca da ragazzino viziato che si macchiava di lividi violacei; neanche trovargli addosso la solita manciata di Galeoni era appagante quanto gonfiarlo di botte.  
«Regina in E-6.»  
La risatina trionfante della Regina Bianca gli invase le orecchie; con una manata, si sbarazzò del Fante Nero, ed Ernest si morse il labbro. A scacchi era peggio di lui. E perdevano ancora tempo a guardarlo.  
Forse, poteva sorprendere Cygnus con una bella visitina notturna; poteva scommetterci che dormiva ancora abbracciato all'orsacchiotto. Strinse il bracciolo della poltrona, e la pelle lucida che la ricopriva cedette sotto le sue dita. Se lui non l'avesse controllata a dovere, avrebbe volentieri sostituito l'orsacchiotto con Druella. La prossima volta che li vedeva insieme, avrebbe mollato due schiaffoni anche a lei. Negli ultimi tempi, quella ragazzina stava alzando troppo la cresta.  
«Torre in B-2.»  
Lo sbadiglio dell'arazzo di Merlino riecheggiò nella Sala Comune deserta; persino a lui stavano cascando i coglioni. Si erano ridotti a guardare una partita a scacchi, come vecchi decrepiti.  
«Che palle.» sbottò, con un altro tiro; Antonin alzò la testa.  
«Trova tu qualcos'altro da fare, se hai voglia.» si lamentò, la voce impastata di sonno e noia.  
«Io vado a darle a Black. Se volete seguirmi…» fece per alzarsi, e il grattare della piuma di Tom si interruppe. Arrotolò la pergamena, il sorrisetto soddisfatto che alterava appena l'espressione impassibile e, con un colpo di bacchetta, la fece Evanescere. Di certo, quelli non erano compiti. Levò lo sguardo, appena in tempo perché sul volto di Jonathan si dipingesse di indifferenza ostentata; non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di farsi sorprendere a sbirciare.  
«Spegni quella roba.» disse, seccato, rivolto a lui «Finché sono Caposcuola, dovete rigare dritto.»  
Alexander digrignò i denti, la sigaretta sospesa a mezz'aria. Anche alla debole luce del fuoco morente, le loro divise ingrigite dal tempo spiccavano contro quelle fresche di taglio di Antonin ed Ernest che, dimentichi della partita, si scambiarono un'occhiatina. Un'odiosa, irritante occhiatina, di chi lo considerava nient'altro che un elemento di troppo, da compatire, destinato a cedere. Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare.  
I suoi occhi si scontrarono con quelli neri di Tom, per poi abbassarsi; spense il mozzicone. Da Tom, gli ordini li accettava. Non certo da loro.  
«E per favore, la prossima volta che picchi dei ragazzini, abbi il buonsenso di non farti scoprire.» aggiunse, e prese posto sul tappeto.  
Jonathan rise.  
«L'anno scorso è morta quella Sanguesporco e ancora ti fai problemi?»  
«Be', Hagrid ora è stato espulso, no?» il sarcasmo nella voce di Tom era appena percettibile «Per nostra fortuna, episodi simili non capiteranno più.»  
Si guardò intorno; nell'angolo era seduto un moccioso del primo anno, concentrato sui libri. Non si erano accorti di lui.  
«Vuoi che ci pensi io?» propose Alexander; Tom scosse la testa.  
«Lascialo stare. Non penso che verrà a infastidirci.» il suo bel volto si rilassò, e levò la bacchetta. Alexander si sporse in avanti.  
«Visto che vi annoiate, ho qualcosa di interessante da mostrarvi.»

***

 _Lumache Cornute, Ramora, Radici di Erba Fondente, quattro peli di Unicorno…_  
Gli occhi di Rodolphus si incrociarono sulla lista degli ingredienti per la Pozione che fa Dimenticare le Cose, la vista annebbiata dalla stanchezza che sovrapponeva le righe. Strizzò le palpebre, il bianco della pergamena buttata lì accanto che lo accecava e il titolo in cima a ricordargli che quella relazione avrebbe dovuto essere terminata da giorni. _Elenca le proprietà della Pozione che fa Dimenticare le Cose e spiega quali sono le similitudini e le differenze rispetto alla Pozione per Ricordare._ Delle Rune sarebbero state più comprensibili.  
Si grattò i capelli ricci; un po' di Pozione per Ricordare non gli avrebbe fatto male. Almeno, avrebbe l'aiutato a imparare quella roba.  
Avvicinò il naso al libro; l'unica differenza tra i due preparati erano gli Aculei di Porcospino e il Grinzafico invece delle Radici e dei Peli di Unicorno. Forse, poteva copiare quell'introduzione, allargando al massimo la propria scrittura avrebbe riempito metà pergamena. Se solo avesse avuto almeno una vaga idea del perché cambiare quegli ingredienti avrebbe invertito l'effetto della pozione…  
Sbadigliò. La scuola era iniziata da pochissimo e già non capiva niente. Si dondolò sulla sedia, che scricchiolò sotto il suo peso. Stanco com'era, non riusciva a pensare. Però, se non avesse finito quella relazione, Slughorn l'avrebbe messo in castigo. Si morse le labbra, nel tentativo di scuotersi. Doveva inventarsi qualcosa, alla svelta.  
«Visto che vi annoiate, ho qualcosa di interessante da mostrarvi.»  
Sussultò; non si era accorto che Tom Riddle fosse in Sala Comune. Voltò la testa quel tanto che bastava a dare una sbirciata; in quella posizione scomoda il collo gli doleva, ma non poteva farsi sorprendere a origliare. Non quando Tom era insieme a Rosier, Nott e quegli altri energumeni. Rosier lo fissò minaccioso, l'azzurro delle iridi che spiccava attraverso le palpebre socchiuse, e Rodolphus finse di concentrarsi sulla pergamena. Quello lì le dava sul serio.  
Strinse i pugni, prese un sospiro, e si arrischiò a guardare di nuovo. Rosier si era voltato, e Tom levò la bacchetta. Altro che relazione, quello sì che era uno spettacolo interessante.  
«Serpensortia.» sussurrò. Dalla punta della sua bacchetta un sottile filo di fumo acquistò consistenza. Le fauci spalancate dall'ira, il serpente srotolò le spire sul tappeto e si insinuò tra i ragazzi seduti. Nott si alzò di scatto, Dolohov si ritrasse. Rodolphus buttò al vento ogni prudenza, sporgendosi per osservare meglio la scena. Tom sogghignava, per nulla intimorito da ciò che aveva evocato. Dischiuse le labbra ed emise un sibilo acuto, come un ordine, e il serpente si bloccò. Tom sibilò ancora, e l'animale si mosse in avanti, vicino ai suoi piedi. Quello era Serpentese! Strabuzzò gli occhi, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal volto di Tom.  
Parlare quella strana lingua deformava i suoi splendidi lineamenti, conferendogli un aspetto più rozzo e temibile; persino Rosier stava immobile a fissarlo, più mansueto di un agnellino. Rodolphus afferrò il bordo della sedia, e Tom emise un altro sibilo. Il serpente saettò in avanti, fino a sfiorare il naso di Nott, e si accasciò a terra, il ragazzo che era sbiancato dal terrore. Un tipo del genere non poteva provenire da un orfanotrofio Babbano. Quello aveva il sangue di Salazar nelle vene. Trattene il respiro; avrebbe dato qualunque cosa in suo possesso per poter unirsi ai suoi amici.  
Il serpente si contorse e, per seguirne i movimenti, Tom si girò, troppo rapido affinché Rodolphus potesse fingersi assorto sul compito. Trasalì. Si sarebbe arrabbiato, l'avrebbe minacciato con la bacchetta puntata in faccia, intimandogli di non raccontarlo a nessuno. Si torse le mani, preparandosi al peggio; era forte, per la sua età, ma loro erano in troppi, e ben più abili di lui con la magia. Deglutì. Aveva già la gola secca.  
Tom non si mosse; intercettò il suo sguardo, scrutandolo con quegli occhi neri tanto profondi da dargli l'impressione che potesse leggergli nella mente. Un attimo, e sbatté le palpebre, in un inequivocabile ammiccare. Non avrebbe parlato, lo sapeva, si fidava di lui.  
Senza fiato, Rodolphus annuì; avrebbe mantenuto quel segreto, anche sotto tortura.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ammetto di essere emozionata. <3 È un secolo che lavoro a questa storia e postare il primo capitolo mi dà un senso di… XD Boh. Ma sono contenta. Non ho molto altro da dire, a parte ringraziare tutti coloro che da mesi seguono questo mio wip in privato e mi hanno aiutata. Spero che questa storia vi piaccia, fatemi sapere.
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo, spero di finirlo il più presto possibile. <3 <3


End file.
